


glorious

by mrocznoduszki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: Peter Parker learns how to deal with women (and some serial murderers) while Tony Stark is (not) getting interested in salty sorcerer.





	1. I-Million dollars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be mindful of fact that English isn't my first language so I might have made some mistakes. Story will be written in few people POVs, but mostly A.Zayas, who is character fully created by me and Peter Parker.

If God existed, I would tell him to fuck off right now.

To make things clear- I didn't sign up anywhere to go through all this. I didn't want to be become saint or fucking martyr. I didn't even think about becoming such a live mistake I am right now. 

I just wanted to know who I really am. 

I didn't know that it will end this way.

 

It all started almost a month ago on other part of globe, in place I grew up for eighteen years. Formentera was my home since first day. Maybe it wasn't best land for such a dangerous and spontanious kid like me, but I definetly liked it. I also liked my adopted parents, Charlotte and Nicolai. They took care after me when my parents gave me to orphan. 

Or at least I thought so. 

Truth is actually more mixed up. 

I was born somewhere over Pacific Ocean in private plane. My biological mother, whose name I still don't know, was succesful businesswoman, who hadn't time to take care after her own baby. I think I know now why she would never get best mother award. 

But hey, she wasn't so cruel after all. She didn't give me to orphan. Maybe she thought the way she planned will be better for my self-development. Whatever. So one really frosty, windy day she knocked to someone's door and proposed one milion dollars in cash in return for taking care of me. 

And guess whose door were these.

I don't blame Charlotte and Nicolai for doing this. Hey, they got money for almost free, no one would control what they were doing or if I was still alive. Good deal, wasn't it? Well, these cute couple took this not way I thought they would. They took it as their life mission. They decided to rise me in best possible way so many, many years later they could say...

\- WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!- Charlotte voice was trembly, when I sighed heavily to phone. I knew, I'd done really stupid thing, but my curiosity was stronger than me.

\- I flew to New York. I AM IN NEW YORK.- I wasn't sure, if she was still there or fainted, until she finally sighed.

\- I knew we shouldn't have shown you that letter.

\- I'd discover it sooner or later, you know.- I knew my decision was really egoistic, but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't leave it the way it was before.

Not after this letter.

At first, I thought the man was crazy. How to hell he could be my biological mother's lawyer? How had he known where to find me? Why he needed to see me? There were so many questions, but no answers. Only way I could find out why my mother paid a milion for Charlotte and Nicolai Zayas eighteen years ago and why she actually still cared about me was trip to New York City, where Harper's Agency ressidence was.

And now you know why I made Charlotte so mad on me.

 

It had all happened month ago. Exactly month ago I had arrived to Big Apple, ready to meet my unknown past to live better future. But, hey, God wouldn't have so much fun, if things went right way.

The lawyer, who was taking care after my biological's family finances, was actually on vacation. Kinda long vacation, tho. I'd been waiting for him since I came here and still he hadn't showed up in work. If it wasn't creepy enough, ressidence of agency looked like fucking FBI building. Before you entered in, you had to go through few inspections, including sanitary. Kinda crazy.

So past four, or maybe five weeks I'd spent mostly on strolling around Brooklyn. It was kinda interesting part of the city, full of places little girls shouldn't visit. Good thing I wasn't a little girl. After some time however, I really started to get bored, especially when only funny hotel visitor, where i used to stay, left. So I had decided to make some change and I had moved to small flat somewhere in Downtown. It wasn't really hard to find, especially because it wasn't street you would like to walk during night.

Perfect place for me.

That specific day I was bored as hell, when I was staring outside the window, trying to find something interesting in that lazy morning. I was almost certain I would go later to Chinesse restaurant on the corner of the street to grab some food for dinner. But nothing else. I was without a car, friends, family and only thing I had was my credit card and two feet.

And ringing phone.

-Hello?- I wasn't sure who I was talking to at first, but after hearing last name I knew who exactly was calling.

\- Finally.- I mumbled and crossed my arms, even though man couldn't see me.

\- How long can vacation take?

\- Longer than you Miss think.- Lawyer didn't seem to be in mood for talking, when he asked me quickly if I could appear at door of his office next day at noon.

\- Sure. I'm not really busy because all my time I'd sacrificed on waiting for you.- I couldn't stop being salty toward man, who simply hanged out. 

\- It was nice talking with you. - I mumbled sarcastically, when I grabbed my keys. Maybe I was finally going to meet Mr. Harper and hey things might get better, but I was also hungry and I knew place where exactly I could help myself.


	2. II- Damned New Yorkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker finally gets a day off from work as a New York's superhero. Or at least, he hopes to.

I was late. As always. I didn't really understand why I have such a bad luck. Maybe God hated me. Or maybe he wasn't even there. I didn't really have much time to think about it, especially when someone crazy stupid taned girl run into me, making to lose balance. 

"Hey you, watch how you walk!" Instead of apology she gave me the finger before she crossed one of the busiest streets in whole New York, without looking on sides. Drivers of course got pissed and started yelling on her, but she seemed not to notice it. Her eyes were glued to tall marble building, in which I recognised one of lawyer's agencies, which had reputation of best one in whole Big Apple. I didn't know if it was true, but Tony Stark used to work with them on some case so I guess newspapers weren't wrong. 

I didn't really want to do it, but I started thinking about girl, when I continued walking down the street. She didn't seem to be a lawyer, so she wasn't running late to work. She also didn't seem to be any businesswoman, who would need Harper's Agency help. So who she was? Why she seemed so... stressed and excited at the same time? 

Ok, Peter, time to focus on more important things than some crazy New Yorker. You had studies to finish and you should totally put your attention on this.

And some series of unfournate events.

Just in two months there were almost seven big fires, mainly around Brooklyn. In three weeks I caught almost twenty masked men, who were trying to break into some important buildings, like courts or jails. Who breaks into the jail tho? And in last week whole New York has seen two dead bodies on main streets of Little Italy. 

And I didn't think it was the end. 

But for now I had to pay more attention to my studies, which I started few weeks ago. I decided to go New York's University on few courses, including chemistry, biology and social studies. I wasn't really sure at first if it was a good choice, but after Aunt May's accident I decided best way is to stay in city. 

Courses weren't really bad after all and most of students minded their own businesses, so I didn't have to worry about bullies. Sure, I might be a Spiderman at night, but at day I still was simple Peter Parker, who was going crazy over one girl.

Her name was Molly. Molly Young. She was from Massachusetts. Her family was mostly reporters and journalists. Molly wasn't going exactly same path her parents had chosen. She decided to become coroner so we attend on chemistry and biology together. If it wasn't enough good news, on first day I bumped on her accidently and since this time we sticked together. 

Yeah, this school year couldn't start better.

"Hi Peter!" She always smiles like she's just won milion dollars. She for real never stops having a grin on her face, even when she's cutting pieces of dead tissue. Kinda creepy if you think for a second about it, but I guess no one was normal in New York no more. 

"What are we up to today?" I asked, quickly unpacking my stuff. Molly explained me everything before dean gave us meanful look. It's time for work, Peter, not for flirting. Within minutes I got totally focused on what I was doing I didn't even notice when time flew. Only words of exhausted dean reminded me that's about time to go home. I smiled widely to Molly and she smiled back as always stunning, making my knees go weak. Damn it, Parker. Get yourself in pieces. It was our last class before weekend so everyone was excited about all plans they had while I was hoping to get at least five minutes for myself. Life of Spiderman had pros and cons, but lately all I felt was great responsibility and fear. And I didn't like it at all. 

"And you, Peter? What are you doing tonight?" Asked me one of Molly's friend, Adam probably. She and most of students lived in dormitory so I still had to get used to that they all met while I was fighting worst world villans. But hey, at least I couldn't say I was ever bored. 

"Nothing special. Just chilling at home." I shrugged shoulders, trying not to show that I cared much. In fact, I really wanted to hang out with them, but everytime they proposed me to meet I was already busy chasing serial killers and coming in my fancy spandex suit wouldn't be the smartest idea. 

" Why don't you join us? We're going to cinema, in Downtown." It must be Mel, but I wasn't really sure. She was so much alike her twin sister. I could recognise them only when Sam was with her boyfriend, Alex. 

"What time?" I really tried to convince myself that one night New York would survive with me. After all, I had worked really hard past months and deserved at least few hours of normal, young adult's life. Everything will be alright. 

"Seven pm." Molly smiled enthusiastically, when she grabbed my shoulder. I felt my heart beating furiously fast in chest, so I tried to calm myself in order not to look extremely happy. After all, it wasn't date or anything, just plain cinema visit in group of few people. 

"Come on, we will have fun!"

"Ok, why not." My words were welcomed with full of joy shouts when we finally scattered at the end of the road. I looked on them, walking back to dormitory for few seconds, before I turned on my heels and started walking to subway and wondering if it was smart decision to make.

 

I still wasn't really sure if I should go or not, when few hours later I was looking at my expression in mirror. Do I always look that tired? I was so lost in thoughts I didn't even notice at first when Aunt May came into my room.

She looked even more pale than in the morning and her hands were shaking badly when she placed a plate with sandwiches on my desk.

"Eat something before you go." She turned on her heels, when I finally decided to speak.

"... You know I can always ask Mr. Stark for help. He might know what's going on. Or if not him, his doctors." Aunt May gave me weak smile, before she opened her arms to hug me. I placed my head on her shoulder, trying not to hurt my poor aunt. She does not deserve this. 

"... I will handle this, Peter. I will be fine." I really wanted to believe her, but I knew she was lying. Finally she realeased me from hug, quickly trying to hide tears which gathered in her eyes.

"Eat because you won't grow big, Pete." I laughed and she joined me, as we both know I didn't really need to be more strong. She gave me last smile, before going back to living room and leaving myself alone with mixed thoughts.

 

The film we went on turned out to be pretty good. But as far as I noticed no one was fully paying attention to it. Sam was kissing Alex, Mel was eating tone of everyone's popcorn, Adam was making out with some unknown girl and Molly was whispering to me, commenting every second of movie. I didn't really mind feeling of her breath on my neck or little touch of her hand on mine. It almost felt like we were there... together. As two. 

"Hey, we should definetly do this more often." Alex laughed, when everyone nodded their heads. It was great few hours in their company and I finally started feeling that I belonged to group, even though i wasn't living in dormitory. It was hard to fit in, but after that night I hoped I would be more welcomed on dormitory's parties, which were said to be great fun. And I really needed some break from fighting villains or stuDYING. 

"Yeah, definetly everyone wants to see you and Sam kissing more than 99% of film." Mel rolled her eyes, but we all knew she was just messing with us. Molly just started to talk about how good was acting of main actor, when...

"What's going on?" We looked on each other, probably thinking about same thing. Gun. Shooting. Danger.  
Or maybe not same. 

"It came from this corner. Quick!" We stared at Mel's back for a second, when she run into dark side street. What is she doing to God's sake?! I perfectly knew this wouldn't finish good, but letting Mel going there alone wasn't also great solution. 

"I asked for fucking one evening, God." I mumbled to myself, running accidently into craziest scene my eyes have ever seen.


	3. III- Sweet Jesus!

I wasn't really sure what I was doing, but I decided to pretend. Of course, in worst case man could break my neck or he could end up with my bullet in his head. I wasn't sure which option was more suitable for eyes of young Latina, who was shaking a bit. Poor thing. I got u baby. 

"Hands up or I shoot." I warned light tanned white guy, who looked on me with disbelief in his eyes. He probably hadn't established this kind of case, because he was truly shocked about what he was seeing. He didn't expect to meet someone like me. His bad, next time he's gonna think twice. If there will be any next time. 

" You won't." He tried to sound sure, but one shot into air made him believe that I actually can do this. I knew this would bring me some problems, especially police was all around, but I didn't care. All hate, fear and hesitation I wanted to put into raper's person. I couldn't handle what I was doing, when I kicked him in knee, making to kneel down in front of me. I felt adrenaline bubbling in my veins when I smiled to myself. I really started to love that damn Big Apple. This city is mine. 

"Don't you dare to move or I'm really gonna hurt you." I saw pain and what's more- fear in his eyes, when I took a quick glance on girl, who was finally getting some colour on her face. She must have been really frightened since an unknown crazy man few seconds ago wanted to see her pussy and now some even crazier person with weapon in her hands was yelling at her pursuer. Typical Friday night in Manhattan. This is America, my love. Get used to it. 

"Who are you?" I could hear amazement in her voice, when I shrugged my shoulders.

Next Victoria Secret Model, can't ya tell that? 

"Someone, who doesn't really like, when men don't listen to ladies' disclaimer." Man, who wasn't really smart btw, thought we were so into talk, I wouldn't notice him slowly standing up. 

Ups, boy, you made big mistake.

"Don't ya shoot!" Someone screamed and I surpisedly realised it wasn't latina girl or white chicken. 

Girl who was right behind raper raised her hands up, showing me she had no weapon. I didn't really know what she was up to, so I decided to have gun at the ready. I couldn't allow man to escape his punishment, no matter fact that he didn't really hurt Latina. He was planning to do it and I had evidences. I had right to act like this. 

"Put the gun down." I heard some noice behind the corner and within seconds in side street appeared group of teenagers. For short second we all just stared at each other, before one guy moved closer to me.

" Don't shoot. "

"Because what?" I didn't want to sound bitchy, but guy's voice sounded like he was talking to some naughty kid or...

He was thinking that I was the criminal.

Is this some kind of joke or...

"This guy tried to rape this girl even though she explained him well she's not interested in any contact. Are you sure I'm the one to be stopped?" I said with cold voice and suddently all teenagers faces' changed from shocked to mad. I guess they didn't like idea of Latina getting hurt.

" Is this true?" The fucking flipping guy asked the question to girl on my back, who quickly explained whole situation, finally being able to say something without crying her eyes out. 

She was walking down the street from work. Most of the time she takes a subway, but today she decided to visit her friend on the way. The man noticed her when she was crossing zebra crossing. He started following her until they got to this place. Then he pressed her to wall, trying to get to her underwear. Typical stupid unsatisfied raper. And thank God, savior was on her way. Latina described with glow of excitement in her eyes how I first told man to fuck off( what btw I did in every possible american accent) and then pulled him from her and then kicked him into balls, and then hit in jawl, and then...

To make things clear- Latina was fully delighted with my fighting skills. She showed whole situation like it was fight on boxing ring. Truth was I just did what I had to do to show man he should be scared of me. And I didn't even get to start to show my real strenght. Maybe that was better, at least these randoms didn't get to know who is messing around Bronx lately. Formentera chick.

"... And gun? Where did you get it?" I thought question asked kinda short blond girl, who was standing near to much higher boy, who was to my suprise smirking slightly like he was finding something in this situation funny. 

"Why are you wearing mask and hood?"

"Are you from police?"

"Don't I look like a policeman to you, dork?" I swear to God this guy couldn't be more annoying. We had a criminal next to us, who we should escort to police station and only thing he could think about is fact if I have legal weapon. Which btw wasn't so legal, but it was no one's business. 

"Ok, guys, let's talk about this for second..." Man apparently thought we could work on some compromise, because he was looking with true guilty in his eyes on group of teenagers. I was pretty sure it was it's first time he tried to do that thing to innocent person and he was already regretting it, probably understanding that if cops find out about it, his career in daddy's company will be over. One side of me was ready to forgive him, believing that this night will stop man from doing this again, after being scared to death by me. But other, who knew if he was really going to change. Do not trust these who can't be trusted. 

"Shut up or I'm gonna shoot you in balls before you even blink." I took deep breath before adjusted my posture. I knew what exactly I was doing so I wasn't really afraid to have my finger on the trigger all the time. I was made for doing this. 

It was who I truely was. 

And who I couldn't be in Formentera.

Mass murderer?

Nah, more like simple neighbourhood angel of death. 

"You're crazy." One of female teenagers mumbled and I rolled my eyes with annoyance. Facts, sis. Just facts. 

"And you are getting on my nerves. Better call police. They will take care after him." Blond girl pulled phone outside her pocket and quickly dialed right number. I knew I kinda made them scared of me, but it wasn't big deal. We wouldn't see each other ever again so I didn't need to care how they felt about me. I never cared anyway what people thought about me. 

"They said they will be in five minutes or around." She said finally, looking in my eyes. Her deep blue eyes observed me closely, when I finally put the gun down. I wasn't used to keep my body in such tension before so I had to admit I felt few muscles in the back. I definetly need to exercise more. 

"Don't try to run because you won't even have a chance to tell your version of story." White chicken must have realised that before because he simply stood, not moving even inch. There was awkward silence for while, so I finally decided to leave place. My job was done, now I could treat myself with something delicious to drink. Maybe vodka? Nah, girl, tonight whiskey will be better choice. Especially after THAT talk. 

"And where do you think you're going?!" SWEET JESUS THIS GUY WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES SO MUCH I JUST COULDN'T.

"Home. Did you think I live on street?" He struggled his shoulders, like this option crossed his mind once or twice. I sighed heavily before I turned back again to teenagers, Latina and raper. They all watched my moves closely, like they were expecting me to pull gun and shoot them all. Not like this thought hadn't crossed my mind once or twice. 

"Let's make things clear. This man- I pointed on white guy, who was pale as ghost- was fighted by some high, musculous Latina man. No hood, no mask. Just simple Latina guy who actually had to run to hospital to his birther wife, Francesca, but on his way decided to help girl in need. That's all. Mention me and I swear to God..."

"What? You gonna kill us?" God hold me before I really do this. 

"Believe I wish I could, but I only deal with criminals." I smiled ironic under the mask, before I turned on my heels and slowly started walking to street, not caring what teenagers had more to say.

It wasn't my case anymore. 

 

I didn't really have much energy when I finally reached home. I was exausted mostly because of adrenalin in my blood. I never thought I would do such thing. Finally my precautions started to be useful.

I jumped on old couch, which creaked. Whole flat was stocked with old furniture which belonged to previous owner. I smiled a little, when I thought how I could arrange this place with all money I will get. But then I realised sad truth. 

Money doesn't last forever. If I really wanted to stay in New York for longer and not lose my fortune, I had to find a job which would give me funds on rent and rest stuff. 

I moved a little, making couch creaked again. I had to look for some job adverts, in some safe place, where I didn't have to carry gun at the time. Not like I mind it. 

Manhattan.

I quickly typed in web stuff I was looking for. Thank God, there were many places which were looking for waiteress/salesman/assistent. It was only about to find perfect one. I smiled widely to myself when I finally stumbled across advert I wanted to see. 

"This could work." I told myself, before I laughed happily. 

I was going for work interview tomorrow. Not babysitting neighbours' kids or helping in Nicolai's bakery. I was going for real work to get real money. 

It couldn't be better.


	4. IV- Competitor?

It was almost a week after strange meeting with white rapist, Latina girl and masked person. I still wasn't sure if it was guy or girl. All of us on the beginning had decided not to tell anyone about whole situation expect from policemen who we had told story the masked person had asked to share. I knew we really should have described the right drift of events, but something had stopped me from doing this. Maybe I was still trying to figure out who he/she was and why he was acting that way. I'd never actually seen before someone who hold gun so easily, like it was a toy, expect from professionals. He/She was so casual and on chill like he wasn't threating to shoot man's balls. He/She seemed almost... indifferent. Like he was killing machine, designed to murder. Like Hydra guys. I didn't really believe the Alex's theory masked guy was some new crazy superhero like Spiderman. 

Because if I had a competiton in city, I would definitely know something about that. 

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" I nodded my head quickly, trying to act like I wasn't caught on woolgathering. We had more important issues than some mask man saving random girls, I told myself and focused again on my boss speaking. 

We hadn't seen each other for a long time since Mr. Stark had travelled a lot to Europe recently. It was all about more and more terrostic attacks all superheroes should be preventing on time. Last Thursday for example was a bomb inside primary school somewhere in Alps. Not really good news. But what was worse, New York was also becoming even more dangerous. People were starting to be afraid when news channels showed another missing person or burned building. Situation was getting out of control and we had to act fast to save as many people as we could. Before it's too late. 

"You should walk more on streets, Peter. Find out what's going on. Who is setting the fire. Find out whatever we could use to finally deal with this." Tony sighed heavily, when he turned on his heels, ready to walk away. He seemed to be put of strenght and I could be only guessing how many minutes he had slept in past few days. Maybe half on hour or even less. After some mess with previous Avengers team, he kept working and working. Like it was supposed to silence voices in his head. Or calm down his broken heart. 

"Boss... I mean, Mr. Stark, I have a question." He gave me a curious look and nodded his head to make me continue.

"I was a witness of some strange situation some time ago." 

"And?" He didn't really seem to care much about what I want to say anymore. He just wanted to get back to real work. I decided that telling him about the mask guy would get him only more exhausted and fed up, nothing else. He would probably say...

"Peter, you got this. I believe you can handle this on yourself. Can you?" He put his hand on my arm, when I rised my eyes on him. The wrinkles in his face became to be more visible than before, but still I could easily understand the public opinion my boss and protector had. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist.

"... Of course I can, Mr. Stark." He cracked a weak smile before walking away, probably to his office or on next mission. I sighed a little, before I grabbed papers Mr. Stark asked me to sort through. 

From now my onlymission was to find masked guy. And I was pretty sure I'm not gonna fail it. 

 

"Aunt May, I told you already few times that I'm fine. I just have some stuff to do in the city today. No, I'm not hungry." I took a bite of sandwich, while I was observating street down me. I was sitting on roof of one apartment's, looking on three men kicking their heels in near of local bank. They all were wearing black clothes and having sport bags in their hands so I wasn't really suprised when they pulled out guns before getting to entrance of the building. 

"I have to go. Some idiots are trying to rob the bank. I love you too. Bye." I took last bite of sandwich, watching men trying to get inside the building. I decided to give them some time to have fun before catching them in the act. When my watch finally showed ten pm, I got up and shook grains off my suit.

It was time to have some fun. 

 

"Dude, pack it quickly or..."

"You will get caught?" I'm pretty sure under mask I had same shocked face as men who freezed with pile of money in their hands. 

He was here. 

That guy from Friday night. 

This must be a joke. 

"At first I have to say next time choose other district so I wouldn't have to travel much and you wouldn't have to worry about..." The masked guy didn't have a chance to finish when a robber pointed a gun in him and without questioning fired.

I looked with disbelief when dark figure simply dropped with grace on the floor and bullet missed it's destiny. HOLY SHIT. I couldn't breathe when he jumped up even more quickly and pulled a gun from jeans belt. Within second there was a retaliation when stranger started shooting to robbers. At first I couldn't move, because I was so shocked how quickly things were happening. I wasn't used to such a plotwist. Some random Hydra guys appearing in crime scene and fighting small criminals. Maybe he's new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit? Finally someone's (hopefully not) last scream full of pain brought me back to senses. I shot a web to one of robber's who looked with disbelief on me. Believe me, I'm quite suprised too. 

"Dude, I thought you were there!" He screamed like a five years old on rollercoaster when I started to fight with him. It wasn't really hard to floor him so soon I could handle another opponent. I was so busy trying not to harm the masked guy who was all over the place, but actually overwhelm I didn't see when other group of armed men entered the bank. The simple robbery turned into massive attact. Mr.Stark won't be happy about it, for sure. 

"Watch out!" Thank God I made it before a shot came to one of new incoming. The masked guy didn't stop shooting until about ten bodies were laying on the floor, unconscious or even worse- dead.

"Fuck." I mumbled because it was only thing I could thing about that moment. The masked guy was bending, trying to catch breath. He seemed to be out of strength so I wasn't suprised when he collapsed on the floor in dramatic move. He's definetly something extra. S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't hire someone like him, so it must be Hydra guy. 

"... Do you have some vodka? I think I got little thirsty." Maybe mask was changing the voice, but I was pretty sure it belonged to girl. Really young girl. WHAT TO HELL. I kneeled down next to her, trying to look without a fear into dark eyes, which were staring at me with curiosity. I was almost pretty sure that owner of the eyes was still having finger on trigger of gun, which was on floor, so I decided not to piss him/her off too much just in case. After all, I still needed to help Avengers even a little and get information that could help us all solve problems in the city. 

"Who are you?" He/She moved a little away from me which gave me a sign I shouldn't be that close. I decided to move a little further so person would feel really surrounded. Domination politic. I knew he was extremely dangerous, but I couldn't care less that moment. Maybe he was the answer on all latest mess in NY. Maybe finally I could do something useful for the city. And finally make Mr.Stark really proud of me. Oh God, I want him to be proud of me, not just ashamed that I make so much mess. 

"I could ask you the same question." I didn't know but some way I felt that under mask is hiding a small grin. I didn't know what was so funny in my words, but masked guy found it a great opportunity to laugh. He/She had kinda specific laugh you could recognise whenever and wherever you hear it. 

"... I'm Spiderman." I introduced myself, when he finally stopped laughing. I couldn't see in his eyes, if he knew who I am, but the struggle of shoulders concluded that he didn't really care.

"Whatever. I've to go." He stood on his feet when I put a hand on his shoulder. The way he knocked it over assured me that he didn't like a physical contact.

"I need to know who you are. And why you appear in places like this. And how you know to fight like this.Are you from HYDRA? Or maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. sent you here? Is this some kind of test for me? Are you going to..."

"Too many questions on one time, don't you think?" I heard a laugh in his/her voice, when he took a step back. His moves were smooth, almost like the body wasn't made of bones, but omly liquids. 

"I can answer only one a time."

"That's not fair." I sounded like a touchy kid, but I really needed these information. That was my chance to provide Mr.Stark I was good enough to become a real Avenger one day. I couldn't lose it. 

"I need to know if you're not hurting anybody."

"I've just saved your life, dork." I saw he/she rolling his eyes with annoyance. 

"And killed almost a whole football team." I showed with hand on people on floor, when masked man simply waved his hand. He seemed to care really littleabout others what made me question again his motives. That sounds like HYDRA. God, please, make this only my false speculations. I can't bring such bad news to Stark right now. 

"They're not dead. Just unconsious. I used a bullets you use to put down animals." 

What a merciful sweetheart.

"Still I can't trust you." I could see he was getting more mad with every second, but I didn't want to lay back. So we stared at each other for a minute before we heard sirens from away. Fuck. 

Police was finally coming to take care after our pretty robbers.

But I still didn't get answers on my questions.

"... You can call me A."

"Is this your name?! Are you from here? Why are you..." I didn't finish, when dark figure disappeared in darkness on that cold October night. 

A. 

That's what I might only needed to discover who was trying to become new superhero. 

And my competitor.


	5. IV- Miss Talkative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to speed up a little in next chapters, so no worries folks.

You could say I was mad. 

But I was a lot more. I was furious. Hairless. On the ragged edge.

It was my fifth job interview and I started to lose faith I would ever find job before end of October. I didn't want to come back to Harper's Agency to ask for my money. Not now. I wasn't ready to hear any new news about my lovely biological mother. Last visit I hadn't remembered well and stuff I had heard wasn't also amusing. It was shit. I needed time and some activity, which could clear my mind up.

Great thing was I was finally able to move around the city whenever I liked. I bought a subway card so it didn't cost much if I travelled from Queens to Brooklyn or Manhattan and back. I started to love this. The whole city. The people here. Even turists stopped bothering me so much as on the beginning, mostly because we had them a lot on Formentera too. But whatever I did, going to club, cinema or simply walking around Central Park, I was bored. Truely bored. Only moments I felt really excited and exhilarated was when I was fighting. And I did it quite often. 

Don't get me wrong. I didn't like seeing fear in people's eyes when I appeared, armed and ready to see action. Ok, maybe just a little. I didn't like at all feeling I can cause pain, because I could. But I knew I had to do this since no one else was doing it. I might been little bit not gentle, but all I was trying to do was saving innocent people. Nothing more. I wasn't someone they thought I was. Murderer. Criminal. Danger. 

Fighting was something I had to be really careful about. In fact, I saw once or twice photo of myself in social medias. Thank heavens they were blurry so nobody could even decide if I was a boy or a girl. It was even better for me, because I didn't have to worry about some damn super heroes, who rulled this city or at least pretended to do so. I was pretty sure I met with one of them that damn night in bank, but it didn't really occupy my thoughts. I had more problems to worry about.

"What should I do?" I asked my teddy dog, which was starring at me with big, blank eyes, sitting on the opposite side of couch. I didn't even know why I was so attached to this useless toy. Maybe because it was only thing I got from my real mother, expect from full bank account. I sighed heavily, trying to keep positive. I was alive, armed, alone and I had whole New York for myself. It couldn't start better, could it?

I packed quickly backpack with needed stuff, before I left the flat. I knew what exactly I needed that moment so I made my way to best place in whole Queens. 

"Hi A." The owner already recognised me even though I had been there few times, mostly when it had been fully crowded. Nasty Joe wasn't maybe the place you could recommend in tourist guide, but hey who said I was a tourist.

"Same as always." I asked young waiter, who smiled shily to me, before he went back to his work. The smell of fried food wasn't really best thing in this world, but mix of tea I got was definetly worth visit there. I put small grin on my lips, before I said thanks to boy, who turned out to be Ash. Kinda nice name for normal guy, I admited to myself, when I took a seat next to window. The bar wasn't really crowded that time, so I enjoyed quiet bustle. 

I always liked observing people. I often forgot about my own demons when I was listening to someone's problems. It might be really rude, but it was my way to kill boredom, much better that running on the street with gun in hands, at least at humanitarian point of view.

I was so busy watching Ash and some new female customer I didn't see at first when they came. But when I heard this sweet, melodic and absolutely cute voice, I knew who I have in front of my eyes.

It was this girl and boy from scene on 51 Street. The blonde in daylight seemed even more... gentle? Beautiful? Lovely? She was like a ray of sunshine, especially in that baby blue dress. Oh, disgusting. I wasn't suprised when most of male customers turned eyes on her. But person who I was interested more was a kinda high guy she came with.

He was the guy who was arguing with me that day and trying to get some information. Oh, that's why I think we are not going to get along. I didn't like the way he made me feel little bit unsure, but I was pretty sure I know why and it didn't really pleased me. God, maybe it's just my stressed mind, nothing more. I hated everything that was some kind of mystery so I decided to keep an eye on guy from now on. Just in case. 

"Do you need anything, m'adam?" I didn't see that coming so I jumped a little. Damn it, next time I should be more alert. Ash was standing right next to me, so I could see his hands trembling a little bit. I really wanted poor guy to just go away and take care of himself, but suddently got an idea. 

"Can you join me for second?" He looked a little bit shocked when finally took a seat vis-a-vis me. That's not that deep, bro. I just need some information. 

"Can you tell me who these people are?" I guess Ash wasn't so clumsy and geaky as he seemed to be, because he knew about who exactly I was asking.

"It's Peter Parker and Molly Young. They come here quite often, mostly with other students." I heard some kind of sadness in Ash's voice, but I didn't ask him about it. It wasn't my business and I wasn't really interested in it. I just needed information about that guy, who currently sipping his coffee and smiling to blonde girl. 

"They study on NYU on first year. I go there too so we have met few times." I nodded, still having my eyes glued to this Parker guy. To be honest, he seemed to be quite... typical, so I was trying convince myself that its's coincidence that he has similar voice to that spider kid from bank robbery for few days ago. 

"And why are you asking?" He seemed to be quite intereted and glow in his eyes sugested that...

"No, I wasn't checking out him or her." I wasn't sure if this sigh of relief was because Ash wanted me to be checking him out or he just wanted his schoolmates to stick together. Whatever. I didn't care who they were, as long as one of them wasn't a New York's best superhero, who disliked me from the beginning. Mutually of course. 

"I just was curious, because I think we met once or twice somewhere." He simply nodded, when Nasty Joe called him out back to work. Ash seemed not to be pleased with it, but he didn't say anything, just gave me a apologetic smile.

"See you around." He raised his hand like in salute and I couldn't stop a small smile appearing on my lips. Ash might not be someone who would like to stick with me around for a long, but was definetly really polite. And for a little difference it was nice to talk to someone who doesn't want to kill you and give in hands of police. 

I collected my things, watching two of students taking seats just two tables away from me. One side of me really wanted to ask directly if my feelings are right and the Parker guy was a Spiderman. But something stopped me from doing this and I knew exactly what it was.

I saw the way he was staring at her when she wasn't looking on him. I knew what exactly it meant and I was pretty sure that news about him being superhero wouldn't help the guy out. He was falling for her and I couldn't not roll eyes, when I thought about it. Maybe for some people it would be cute or romantic, but in my eyes it was just a guy who wasn't appreciated enough by beautiful self-concerned girly chick, who can't even punch someone's in nose. Pathetic. Peter Parker might not be the hottest guy in city, but was definetly someone. I could say that from sparks in his eyes, which... were on me.

"Take a picture, it lastes longer." I couldn't stop myself from saying this, when he simply nodded, like he was agreeing with me. The girl, with whom he came, turned to me and smiled widely. Fucking ray of sunshine. 

"Hi, can we help you with something?" I noticed she said in plural form, so it meant that these two were kinda close together. But from the way they were sitting and looking at each other it wasn't close enough to tell biggest secret anyone could have.

"No, your friend was just starring at me so I gave him idea what to do next time he sees someone worth remember." I walked by their table and without a word left the bar. 

 

I didn't even walk few metres, when I heard steps behind me.

Of course.

"What do you want?" I turned to him in exact moment he was about to run into me. This way we stood a inches away, what alarmed me. I moved back, giving us a safe space, before crossing arms on my chest.

"Who are you?"

"A girl." He rolled his eyes with annoyance, when I put a small smirk on my lips. He thought it would be so easy, poor boy. I didn't know why, but teasing him was giving me bigger pleasure than it probably should be. It was almost like we were some kind of crazy pals, who have just met, but from the beginning got along. What was a compete piece of shit, because I never had pals and I had pissed him off back there in bank. 

"That I can tell. What I meant was what's your name?" I noticed how he bit his left corner of his lower lip, like he was either thinking or unsure. As my cousin, Adelaida, would say: cutie. 

Good thing I was not her. 

God thanks I am not her. 

"Normally boys ask first for number." I liked seeing him getting even more pissed, but on the other hand he seemed some kind of ok, so messing with him shouldn't bring me such a joy. He really wasn't an asshole, so it wasn't fair of me to act like a bitch. But who says I act fair.

"I'm A." He offered a hand, which I ignored, when I turned on my heels. That should be enough polite of me, right? After all, I told him what he wanted to know. End of story. 

" It was nice to meet you, Miss Talkative!" He called out after me, while I was heading to zebra crossing. 

"Next time really take a picture!" He had walked few steps, when suddenly stopped. For short few seconds we just stared at each other, I standing on zebra crossing, he next to entrance to Nasty Joe's, before we went our ways, probably wishing we would never met again.


	6. VI- Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I f*cked up in previous chapter, which is V, not IV. Btw, if you have tt, reach me at @mrocznoduszki, so we could chat!

I didn't really like Thursday's evenings. 

Especially those which ended with fight. 

Don't get me wrong, but being superhero could be pretty tiring and in some point I really wanted to stop doing it for a while. I dreamed about having normal, young adult life with normal problems. I didn't wish to be responsible for safety of New Yorkers. I wasn't ready to serve people full time, day and night. And surely I wasn't best of Avengers, even though I wished to be. And you never will be. 

All these dark thoughts were crossing my mind, while I was jumping from building to building, trying to notice any signs of someone in need of help. The city was loud and full of lights as always, so at first I didn't see few slender bodies, which blend into darkness. Happily, what caught my interest was noice of alarm. Here we go. There was some burglary and I knew exactly in which building. 

Almost 100 feets tall building covered fully with stone was proud property of Japanesse investor, who got lately in some business conflicts. No suprise here. News reported that Mr. Kasaki can be in danger, due to increasing number of enemies. Well, surely the burglars weren't his clients, I could say that.

I jumped on pavement in front of the building quietly, before I looked around. Clear. Street, to my small concern, was almost empty, expect from people sitting in the bar across Kasaki Company. It was definetly too silent for typical New York, so I started getting more anxious. Something was wrong and unfortunatey I was the one, who was supposed to discover it. As always.

I went on the back of the building, finding in front of rear door body one of bodyguards, who were on watch that day. I went around him, noticing that he was just unconscious, not dead. Thank God. I opened door, hearing from distant noices of talking. I took last look on poor guy, before I entered the building, not knowing what to expect.

The floor sparkled so much that I could see my reflection, when I was walking in silent, trying to discover what was going on. Stay calm, Peter. Everything is going to be ok. The conversations became to be more loud, so I was be close enough to burglars. I tried to find logical reason, why they were on the ground floor, where was only reception and anteroom, while most imporant room of the building was on top. Maybe they don't know that. If they came here to rob something, they would definetly go there. So what was their plan? Why they burglared into that particular skyscraper? And why the security or police didn't come on place, even though the alarm was broken? 

I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings, lost in thoughts, when I almost walked into one of their guards. Holy Jesus! He didn't seem to notice that I almost touched his arm. He was focused on some dark figure, which was running silently on tiptoes through the corridor. Who the fuck is this? Thanks to this coincidence, I could easily overpower him, without actual killing. When dark skined man laid in my arms unconscious, I put him on the floor, before taking a look around. 

The hallway was dark, only few led lights up on the ceiling were working, by contrast to cameras which were crushed and in pieces on the floor. No suprise. Now,where are you boys? I wasn't sure where they were hiding, but in Kasaki Company building again was silence. Run, Peter. This is not gonna end well. Not really good silence. I didn't know what exactly to do, so I took a step forward. 

And it all happened.

First shoot was completely unplanned and I was pretty sure it was fired by beginner. But thanks to it, I had enough time to lie down on the floor, before the salvo of shoot were given. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, HOW DID THEY DO THAT... That time I could say I have a pleasure to meet the professionals killers who wanted my death. How cool is that.

I started to crawl on the floor, trying to get to place I could see more clearly where exactly they were hiding. Without knowing that, I could do nothing to protect myself and fight with them. I was about to stand up and take refuge around the large marble column, which was holding up the ceiling, but then I heard shoot next to my ear. This is not happening. 

"Move dumbass or we will both get killed!" Oh crap, I knew this voice. This salty, ironic, bitter voice, whose owner was kinda aggresive and...

"Move it!" I started up from the floor, quickly shooting the web into one of the burglars, who relinquished gun from his hands. Good job, Parker. I didn't even have much time to think before his comate attacted me with short knife. Thank God I was fast enough to trip him up before the blade sliced through my throat. The other guy was trying to get out the web, while I took a look around. The room was still covered in full darkness and I was really impressed when I saw dark figure fighting with one of bad guys. 

To be honest, I had never seen fight like this. For first, he managed to divest him from weapon and then he simply kicked him in that order: balls, stomach, chest before poor guy fell onto column, which shaked a little. I really wanted to ask him how he did this in amazing twenty seconds but steps behind me reminded quickly that fight wasn't over.

Guy who tried to attact me seemed to pretty sure about what he was doing, because even when I hold his hand in web, with other tried to reach me with knife. He didn't come here to play for sure. I didn't even know what was his deal, so I started asking as polite as it was possible why to hell they came there. After all, Aunt May always tells me to be nice to everyone, even bullies. That's shade he doesn't want to talk. To my bad luck, he didn't seem to speak English, when answered to me with some unknown words. Great, Karen, note it somewhere that I'm starting express language course of Arabic. I didn't want to waste more time that it was needed, so I hit him quite hard, making Arab go to sleep.

"Watch out, dork!" The attacker was faster than I thought, when I tried to catch him into web. Damn, he's good. He must was the most involved into whole situation, because fight will him was one of the hardest I had with normal person. Maybe he is not normal. Maybe he's one of these guys who call themselves 'New Avengers'. I was truely suprised how focused on target he was. His moves were carefully planned and he never made any extra hit. He knew what exactly to do and it was scaring me a little because typical burglars aren't so well trained. 

Finally I got him fully into web and laid on the floor, completely wrapped and without chance to move. Dark eyes observed me carefully, like he was expecting me to abuse him. That wasn't in my plans, so I left him with others and started looking for rest of group.

I remembered that almost ten people entered the building. I fighted with four of them already and the masked guy was taking care after one before. So there must be five left. Or four, because I've just found bleeding body, with a blade in a chest. 

Crap. 

My masked guy wasn't so gentle with his enemies as I was.

I walked silently up the stairs to second floor of the building, where I hoped to find others. I could say something was going on up there so fight wasn't over. 

"That's not nice to follow strangers, you know?" I hit guy in face, before I turned back to see row of perfectly white teeth shining in the dark. Wow, are you that guy from Colgate commerical? It's pleasure to meet someone so famous, I'm blessed. The flash of the blade seemed to be too close to my face, so I catched man's wrist, making him to howl in pain. Ups, sorry Tootpaste Guy. I quickly shoot the web into other on the back, before I noticed that two more arrived to fight place. 

Great. 

I was surrounded by five people, some armed, some not. All of them were looking with same anger in their eyes and I could say it wasn't just because they didn't like my red and blue suit. I should change something, maybe put American flag on back? That would be really patriotic of me. Their greatest power against me was their fury and I couldn't even think about what they could do if they were good as the man I fighted with on the ground floor.

Before any of them decided to pull the trigger I managed to strave two them of the guns. You're doing amazing, sweetie. Next two I was able to catch into web, before the last assisin attacted. He was pretty fast and definetly knew how to avoid sticky web I was shooting in him. The blade he hold in his hand nicked my arm once or twice when finally I managed to ground him to the floor.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Man just smirked to me and quickly put something into mouth. Before I could react, his eyes become bigger, he started to shake badly, dark foam poured out his mouth and within seconds I stopped hearing his heartbeat.

He was dead.

Fuck. 

He really was dead.

I was so shocked about this suicide I didn't see the other man creeping to me. Of course, my spider senses were telling me to run, but I couldn't care less. I didn't even notice when he raised his blade, ready to sink it into my neck, because I was so focused to blank open eyes of suicide. I truly couldn't believe that it happened. Why to hell he did this. I never saw before that my victim did this. I could only guess why he was so scared that he wanted to end his life quickly. To avoid tortures. But everyone knows Avengers just catch bad guys, not completely destroy them, so why he thought he would be tortured so badly that he prefered to die? I was so lost in thoughts, trying to convince myself that's not my fault, I only felt throwing, before I saw what's going on.

He was super fast but not so fast as the masked guy who actually saved me from having bad wound on throat. His black material shawl was flapping with every his move, when he attacted burglar with only small knife in his hand. Is that half price knife from Walmart, because it looks exactly like one May has in a kitchen. I watched in amazement how they both enveloped each other like they were doing some crazy shit dance. I should have brought popcorn. Karen, record this. I want to show it to Mr.Stark. Their moves were companionate, I could easily imagine they were on the dance floor, not in middle of the battle. The masked guy finally decided to do final move and quickly made his way to rival. Within seconds, they confronted and I just could observe when blades reached their destinations. I couldn't see who was more hurt, when I finally came to my senses and starved them both of weapons with my web. Time over, kids. 

"Nice way to say thank you, idiot." The shawl was falling from his arm, so he quickly sharpened it, what must caused him a pain, because he snapped something on his breath. I couldn't see logical reason why he was here and fighting, but I remembered that he saved my ass, while I was busy thinking about some damn suicide. I finally decided to let him go, after I made sure that last of assasins was fully inert.

"Sorry about that, I had to stop him from killing you." I said, while unwrapping web from masked guy's hand, who quickly moved away from me, when he noticed he can raise hand without difficulty. 

"It was me who was about to kill this dumbass." I noticed he liked to use that word to describe almost everyone. It reminded me about someone, but I tried to convince myself it's not possible. It's just coincidence.

"Thank you btw for saving my life." He just strugged his shoulders, before picking weapon from the floor.

"Someone had to do it I guess." His moves weren't so sure as they were before, when I noticed big red stain on black material of shirt. 

"You're hurt." I could see when he rolled his dark eyes, like he was kinda disappointed about my intelligence. 

"No shit, Sherlock." 

"Can I get you to hospital?" We both realised how dumb it sounded, when masked guy laughed quietly. It was something almost like happiness in his voice, almost like he liked the idea I came up with. He was definetly something else, but I could easily imagine sticking to him, especially after today. Maybe S.H.I.E.L.D. sent him to help me. That wouldn't be that bad, after all. Having fight partner. I have to talk about this with Mr.Stark. 

"I think better idea is to get some medicine and bandage so I could do it by myself."

"So let's go." I followed his steps, when we left building without a word, just before security company and police finally arrived. Just about fucking time to clean up the mess we all made.

Let's just hope Mr. Kasaki hadn't planned any special visits for tomorrow morning.


	7. VII- Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but i s*ck in all technological stuff so that's why I can't figure out how to make italics, ok bye! 
> 
> Ps. I'm posting links to characters playlists soon, stay updated!

Coffeine makes me hyper.

So does good fight.

To be honest, apart from few bruises and this damn wound, I was perfectly fine physically. Mentally, not so good, but just because I wasn't really sure what was going on in this crazy criminal mecca. 

\- Have you any ideas why they came here?- He just shrugged his arms, probably having no damn idea like me. I noticed he was much better condition than I was, mostly thanks to my quick reaction. But still his suit was teared and mask... hold on.

Where's the mask?!

\- You look kinda suprised. BECAUSE I FUCKING AM. 

\- You took your mask off, dumbass. Of course I'm shocked as hell.- I didn't want to show that, but I was truely slack-jawed. I wasn't really believing my eyes that THIS guy was really THIS Spiderboy. Kinda crazy and impossible, even though I had had a sneaking suspicion before.

\- I didn't know I am so handsome that I take breath away.- He laughed and I rolled my eyes, still not believing what I'm seeing. It can't be it. No fucking way THIS guys is THAT Stark's the newest recruit. This must be some kind of joke. 

\- Dork.- I turned on my heels to take a look around me, while my dear New York Super-Not-Hero was checking me out. Good thing, I wasn't really into mood for ironic comments, especially when I touched my side, to see thick blood, messing my perfect fight outfit. Owen will cut me off from my credit cards, when he finds out how I destroy every piece of clothing I buy. Fuck. I didn't think I got that badly hurt saving his ass. He will sure repay for that one day. 

\- You're hurt.- He noticed intelligently, when I rolled my eyes again, trying not to show I feel much worse than during fight. I wasn't still used to get hurt every damn day. Before, back on Formentera only moments I had gotten into a fight were when I had been trying to save some of my family members asses, not some random New Yorkers' I didn't give a fuck about. 

-It's just a scratch. Better take care of your face, Spiderboy.- In fact, he got a dark blue bruise on his left cheek and some scrape on upper lip. This plus messy hair, little bit red face, shiny from excitement eyes chipped in on image of local dorky-but-not-so-dorky neighbour, who just started going to gym and checking girls out. 

\- Well, as you say, Princess. But for now let me get you some bandages and medicine.- He smiled with corner of his lips, when came a step closer to me. He has no idea what he's putting himself into.

\- For first, don't try to call me again Princess or you will end like guys there.-I showed on the closed door of Kasaki Company building, where few minutes ago we were fighting to save our lazy asses. I didn't really like the attitude he had toward me and I wanted to determine clear bound before he drives me crazy. I wasn't really planning to continue this acquaintance, but hey I didn't think I will ever meet him and suprise now I was standing in front of his smiley dorky face.

\- For second, I didn't think it's good idea to visit hospital. You and me, together. Spiderman and...

\- And some crazy ass killer girl. Got it.- I rolled my eyes AGAIN with annoyance, when I gave him meaningful glaze.

\- I'm not crazy. And I'm not a killer. If not me, you would be much more hurt, honey.

\- I know, I know, hun.- I groaned out, when he just standed there, with big smile across his idiotic red face, which I really wanted to punch. Only thing that stopped me from doing this was fact that this whole spiderkid might knew something about these news cycling around the whole city and I was hella interested in any news. He might turn out to be useful so wait few more minutes before punching him. 

\- For third, don't call me any sweet nicknames or I swear to God I will break each one of your bones and then leave you naked somewhere on the Time Square. - He cracked up, but finally nodded. I hoped he really believed I was able to do it, because I didn't want to hear honey word again. NEVER AGAIN. 

-... Do you live near?- I shook my head, when he sighed a little. He seemed to be pretty tired too, so I was planning to tell him to go and take care after himself. Even though I couldn't really believe how this first year student from NYU can be a one of best young superheroes, I totally understood how exhilarated he could be that moment. I'm half dead and I was made for things like this, while this poor baby unglue over death of man who was ready to rip his heart out of chest. He definetly needs break. 

\- Well, I do, so let's go to my place.- He started walking away, but when noticed I'm not joining him, he stopped with questioning look in hazel eyes.

\- Did you really think I will go with you? You must be more stupid than I thought.- I grined, but quickly stopped, when felt sharp pain on side. Fuck. I was hoping the wound wasn't that deep and there's no infection. I didn't really want to deal with any kind of extra problems, especially I had a meeting with the lawyer next day. Maybe I should postpone it? I had to look best I could, so he wouldn't have anything to tell my mother. I still didn't want her to know who I really was. Maybe because she was one of the most talented and richest people on earth, while I was... me. Kinda lazy, completely irresponsible, careless, fearless, agressive, sarcastic... Not really perfect daughter for perfect mother, let's just say. Or should I rather say- for perfect businesswoman and shitty birth giver. 

\- Well I bet your parents wouldn't be pleased to see you in this condition.- He had point in that, but I didn't say anything. I wasn't worrying about my parents, who were miles away in safe home, but about my neighbours, who kinda didn't like me. Mutually of course. I wasn't sure if they wouldn't call the police if I arrived to home like this.

\- Ok, show the way.- He jumped with excitement like a kid, before started the longest self-conversation I had ever witnessed.

 

\- There you go. Bandages and medicine.- I simply nodded, when he took a place on the floor opposite me. I started to cut bandages on smaller pieces, while Peter, who was really flipping kid, was telling some story about how he dealed last time with some villain. He was extremely excitement and I could understand I was probably one of few people he could chat about all this superhero stuff, but that moment I was thinking only about myself and horrible headache I got because of all this babble.

\- Could you stop talking for second and maybe leave me alone? Please?- He looked on me with misunderstood in his eyes, before he realised what I meant. His cheeks turned slightly red, when he jumped off the floor quickly. Damn, why wasn't he so fast out there in Kasaki's? 

\- Do you want a tea or coffee?- I asked for tea and within seconds I was left alone to finally take care of my wound. 

 

It didn't take much time to make some dressing so I had a lot of time to take a look around boy's room. To be honest, it had been years since I was in someone's else apartment so I liked noticing small details about that bedroom. It wasn't really big, but just fine for young adult. The main part of room took the bed, where all blankets were laying in mess. Similiar neatness he had on his desk, which was floaded with papers and old food packages. Mess in head, mess in room. Some jeans and shirt was hanging on the wardrobe door while Spiderman suit was fold on chair. I wonder how much it's worth on Amazon. I could say many things about that place, but for sure I didn't hate there. It was place where everyone feels free, whenever they know owner for long or not. I smiled to myself, thinking what actually someone could say about my new apartment, always destroyed by drunk me, when I heard grunt.

\- Holy shit, I knew we met before!- I quickly tried to wrapped my shawl, but it was over. While I was lost in thoughts, Peter had time to take look on my face, without the mask. True disaster. Holy shit. 

\- No we didn't.- He knit his brows, when gently touched my arm. His hand on my shoulder made me feel even more uncomfortable, when I moved away from him. 

\- Don't you fucking touch me!

\- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. - He seemed to be really upset that this situation made my feel worse. His hazel eyes starred at me carefully while apologetic smile crossed his lips. Some part of me wanted to explain why I act this way, but I was sure that he wouldn't understand. No one understood this strange feeling I had to deal with. And after all, why should I explain some random stranger something what had been hunting me for years?

-... That's ok. I'm... I'm sorry for screaming. I... am just little too rapid. - He just nodded his head, when I took a deep breath, before looking at him. His face expression was still concerned, almost like he really meant what he said. About not scaring shit out of me. What was complete bullshit, since we haven't really known each other plus I was kinda scary mass murderer in his eyes. There is no way he would feel apologetic toward someone like me. 

-... Will you tell anyone I was there?- He smiled slightly, when finally sat on the floor, still having his eyes glued to my face. I couldn't tell if that curious look was getting on my nerves or not really. We have known each other just for few hours, but it still felt like we were old pals. Strange. 

-... Will you tell anyone that I am Spiderman?- I quickly shook my head, when he smiled even wider. What's with this smiling? Does he always make face like this? Maybe ,when he was child, he felt on his face when he was smiling and it lasted til this day? That would explain much. 

\- So I guess we have deal, honey. 

\- I guess you're asking for some bruises, hun. - We both laughed quietly and for really first time I thought hey, maybe meeting this Spiderboy again wasn't that bad.


	8. VIII- I got pissed off, ok?

Never believe girls who pretend men.

I did and it didn't end well for me.

It has been only a week since we were fighting in Kasaki Company and she already knows everything. Literally everything. This girl is such a curious and flipping soul, no one can stand her. 

Or at least I can't.

\- A., you have to be quiet, if you want this to work out.- She just rolled her eyes in answer, when did twirl on her tiptoes. She's too extra to handle. I was still asking myself, why exactly I took her with me on this mission, but cat moves reminded me that A. Zayas was quite useful if you were talking about doing dangerous things. I found out that when once she jumped off sixth floor quite drunk , but still didn't get hurt much. Still no idea how exactly she managed to do that. 

\- Chill out, Peter. No one is...- She didn't end it, when armed guy stuck his head around the corner of the hall. Shit.

I didn't even wink, when A. had already medium caliber gun in her hands. She seemed to be glued to this weapon, because she always carried it with her. I tried to convince her that shooting to everyone isn't really best idea, but she just didn't want to listen to me. Well, maybe one day she will. Hopefully. 

\- Zayas?- Guy, hidden in darkness, tilted head like he was trying to sight who is he dealing with. A. also squinted for few seconds, before she put gun down.

\- He's a friend.- Told me, before she waved to man, who came closer to us. In light of torch in his hand he seemed little bit older than me, but not old enough to have much experience in being bodyguard. His dark eyes were scrutinizing me for long time(or rather I should say- Spiderman) before he looked on A., who was standing on my right, with her arms crossed on chest. She still was holding weapon, but thankfully not pointed at guy. I still wasn't sure if in her dictionary word 'friend' wasn't just empty phrase she used to describe people she knew long enough not to kill them immediately, but still was able to do so if they got her pissed off. 

\- A., looking good. 

\- Same to you, buddy.- I noticed guy was about to get closer to her to give a hug, but when he saw A.'s look, he stopped in place he was. It was kinda awkward to watch that, but then I reminded myself why we're there. We had some business to do. Not watch A. killing some bodyguard.

\- Did you have shift here last Sunday?- A. asked brunet, who nodded quickly.

\- Yes, me and four other people watch this floor same time while rest of crew is up. 

\- Where are they now?- Boy shrugged his shoulders, making A. roll her eyes. After week of constant acquaintance I could tell many things and people make A. Zayas unpleased. Literally everything and everyone. I didn't really know if it was all about her difficult to stand character or maybe she was acting sometimes. Probably little bit of both. 

\- I guess Paul and Austin took a break and Santino is walking around. It isn't really busy place at night, you know. 

\- Yeah, that's why we're here. Can you show us way to office?- It was obvious A. wasn't really having her best day( not that she has any). I wanted to ask her later why is she acting so moody, but fight knife in her left hand reminded me why everyone is scared of her. Even our guide seemed to be uncertain, when he finally took us to one of elevators, which went up few floors. 

-... What are you doing here, A? Do you have any problems?- Boy seemed to be pretty worried about girl, who just shrugged her shoulders, having eyes glued to entrance of the elevator. She really should be face of ' I don't give a shit about you or anyone'. 

\- You can call it that way if you want.- They didn't say anything more, when we finally arrived on right floor. 

The room was in silence, when we walked in. I didn't really know, why there were no guards, but within seconds I realised why. 

All seven bodies were lying on the floor few metres away from us, few of them bleeding. All computers were on, screens glowing in darkness. AC was working quietly, while one of printer was printing something. 

\- Run.- I guessed it wasn't to me, but poor bodyguard didn't realise it, until A. gave him killer look. I didn't know why she was acting like this, but the way she looked around made me feel that she knows what's going. And it was nothing good.

\- Break alarm button in ten minutes. Then call 911 and tell company building was burgled. Before hide with your coworkers if you want to survive this shit. Understood?- She said it quicker than I could think, but guy figured all things out, when he disappeared in elevator, leaving us alone. 

-... What is going on here?- She didn't answer at first, when she squatted next to one of the bodies. She checked his pulse, small wound on neck, ID he had on his jacket, when she finally got up.

-... One of bodyguards let them in.

\- How do you know that? Who are they? Where are...- She didn't let me finish, when turned to me. I could see only her dark eyes behind the shawl, when she sighed. Oh no, there goes typical Can-U-Please-Stop talk. 

\- Can you act more quiet, dumbass? I know as much as you right now and if you don't shut up...- She didn't have a change to finish sentence, when we heard steps of one man and scream of curse. They're here. 

\- I will walk him from back.- I agreed on plan, even though I was pretty sure A. could handle this herself. We moved in silence to one of rooms, from where noices came. I took a deep breath, seeing A. entering to office.

\- Put the gun down or I will shoot.- The man wasn't pretty sure what to do at first, but when he saw me and A., his face expersion momentally changed. He wasn't uncertain no more. Only thing I could see in his eyes was furry like these guys from Kasaki Company accident. I guess not everyone liked me. Their loss.

\- You are with him?! Tell me if you're like him!- He screamed, when A. shrugged her shoulders, neglectfully hold gun in her right hand. She was on such chill, almost like she was having a small talk with some neighbour, not burglar. I really promised myself to ask Tony if S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't hired new recruit, because this couldn't be just random citizen. She was literally next Black Widow. Not like you're not great, Natasha. I love you queen. 

\- You mean if I am a guy or a New Yorker? Because if you ask about this, I'm sorry but answers on both of questions are no.- I could see she made man even more furious, when he fired quickly toward me. WHY ME, DUDE SHE WAS THE ONE WHO PISSED YOU OFF! I jumped on side, hiding behind one of the steal desks, when A. shot, but bullet missed its destination. She didn't seem to really nervous, when man came closer to her, having eyes glued to both of us.

\- You are monster. You are fucking beast.- That moment he was starring at A., but I knew to who he was talking. He was thinking about me while saying all these positives. How sweet.

\- You will destroy everything. You and your shitty friends. You will blast Earth. You are pest we have to fight with.- He was so lost in talking and looking on A. and me, he didn't even notice when girl quickly sloted a knife into his ribbs. Not gently, but I guess I can't expect too much from baby Black Widow. He howled in pain, looking with fire in eyes at A. before pulling the trigger. Thanks to my quick reaction, the gun was on the floor before even aggresor could wink and his hand was cocooned in web. Man started to screaming something, but slap in cheek finally made him quiet. He looked with truely disbelief on A., who took step back, with disgust in her dark eyes. She didn't seem to care about wound in man's flank, which made him twist face in pain. 

\- Come on, we have stuff to do.- Her voice was calm and cold, almost like she was pleased that man was in pain. I was about to come closer to him to make sure he won't bleed to death, but one look from A. steered me from doing this. Yeah, she's definetly from S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Wrap him in web so police will know who was attacker.- I nodded, because I didn't want to fight with girl. She seemed to be little bit nervous and on edge and I didn't want to test her nerves that day. I came up to her request, before I followed her steps to other part of office. 

 

-... Did you really had to hurt him?- She didn't answer at first, when we walked in silence through corridors. The office part of the building was much bigger than I expected it to be, so probably rest of burglars were hiding somewhere else. I still didn't have damn idea why they were doing this, but after small talk with man I started realising some things. Look A. gave me confirm damn belief. 

\- He would hurt you. That was the right thing to do.- I was about to asked her why she cared so much about me getting hurt, but suddenly some armed man jumped off the corner, firing immediately. A. managed to jump on side, when she rolled over a desk, hiding behind it. At first I wasn't really sure about what to do, but then I shoot web into guy, who started to wipe it from his face. That gave A. enough time to run to him and sweep of his feet. 

\- Idiot.- She mumbled, when we both noticed the guy, who we caught, was little younger than us. His light blue eyes observed us in silence for few seconds, before boy spat.

\- And now what? You gonna tell me some moral story? Give to cops' hands? Or... I know! You will...- His attitude and sarcastic voice reminded me of A., who grabbed his shoulder, making chicken groan in pain. She wasn't here to play anymore. I have to send S.H.I.E.L.D. congratulations card. She's perfect for that job.

\- I will break each of your bones and then sell your vitals. How do you like this idea?- I opened my mouth to add something, but Zayas' s glare effectively stopped me. I hated to admit it, but she was sometimes scaring shit out of me. Ok, almost 99% of time, but I couldn't say that loud. 

\- Unless you tell us what's going on. 

\- Are you an idiot?- Blue eyes realised that it was wrong question to ask, but it was to late. A. wrenched his arm, so poor guy starting swearing and few tears of pain rolled of his cheeks, before she loose the grip. I felt sorry for kid, but my fear of A.'s anger was bigger than mercy. After all, I was hoping that she had some morals left and she wouldn't kill kid. But who knows what S.H.I.E.L.D. had learnt her. 

\- Ask me one more time something and I swear to God you will visit hell.- She wasn't even mad anymore. She was furious. I really wanted to calm her down before she really hurt boy, but I didn't know how. We had known each other for little more than week and half and I could tell nothing about her. A. Zayas was mistery, kinda dangerous and aggresive, but worth time to discover. At least I hoped it was like this.

\- Wrapped him. We need to move before police comes.- I opened my mouth again, but she seemed not be in mood for discussion, so I didn't say anything. Blue eyes watched us in silence, when we finally left unlucky building, totally forgeting about what we came for. 

 

\- You are too aggresive, A.- I told her, when we were sitting on roof of one of condominiums. She seemed to be lost in thoughts, when she was eating sliced apple. That was one of few things I knew about her- she always ate apples. How did she even get that fucking apple anyway? Does she carry a lb in her pockets or?

\- Tell me what I don't know.- She mumbled, but by the way she said that and looked on her food she was kinda unpleased of her acting too. I didn't know where did she learn fight like this or who raised her. I wasn't even sure if she wasn't a criminal since she hadn't said anything that could mean that S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent her. But hey, she saved my ass in few weeks more than anyone before, expect from Mr. Stark. She couldn't be that bad after all.

-... I just got pissed, ok. Kinda really pissed. - She sighed, when I took last slice of apple. She was so tired she didn't even protect against it, when I put fruit into mouth. All the time we met I saw her without shawl only once or twice. She carried it all the time and I started to think I was connected to religion she believed in. 

-... Do you have to carry this shawl?- I saw suprise in her eyes, when she adjusted material.

\- I like it. 

\- I mean, do you need it because you...

\- No, no. I don't believe in God. - She rolled her eyes like this thought was horrible. 

\- I wear it because I feel safer when people don't see my face.

-... That's because you...- I didn't have to finish, because she already knew what I meant. I didn't really know how to call her actions. I wasn't sure if she was acting like a hero or a villain. I still needed some time to figure this out.

\- I like my privacy as much as you do, Spiderboy.- She glanced at me for few seconds, before she moved her eyes on sky. Planes' lights were flashing through darkness of the night. So were small stars shining faintly on horizon. I sighed heavily, thinking about how hard it will be to deal with all these things. Situation seemed to be getting more and more out of hand. I really needed help, but I was too afraid to ask for it since Mr. Stark was busy with stuff going in Europe and in Washington and Aunt May was too weak to take care after herself. I couldn't handle this all by myself.

-... Are you good person, A.?- She seemed to be unsure what to answer, so she just strugged her shoulders. For first time we'd known each other, her eyes were glancing at me with uncertainty. A. Zayas didn't know how to react to simple question. Strange. 

\- I guess it depends who do you ask. 

\- I ask you. Who do you feel you are.

-... Kinda lost person.- I didn't ask for anything more that night, which we spent for rest of time just sitting in silence, watching sky and enjoying sounds of police sirens.


	9. IX- Petit Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share with me your thoughts about the story on my twitter- @mrocznoduszki!

I never liked lawyers.

But since I had met Owen Harper I started to think I hate them.

"No way I'm doing this." He didn't seem to care about my opinion, when threw into my arms few heavy bags with famous fashion companies names written on plastic. I didn't really know if he was conscious who is he messing with right now, but then he turned to me with this well-known look in eyes. Stop it before I punch you in that pretty face. 

"A. don't act like a child." I rolled my eyes with annoyance, perfectly knowing that Mr. I-AM-A-BIG-BOSS is just a few years older than me. Asshole. Fact he was "taking care" after me for now didn't mean he could tell me what to do. No one tells A.Zayas what to do. Even Jesus. I crossed arms on my chest, trying to convince him with my grumpy face that I won't work as he wants. Owen didn't really pay much attention to that, when he brought into the room next few bags, this time from Jimmy Choo and other footwear companies. I'm not your fucking doll, idiot. No way I'm putting this on. 

"This job will give you some attraction. You won't be..."

"Bored as fuck picking up phone and calling other businessmen. Got it, genius." He was really trying to act professional, but I could tell my attitude was pissing him off. Few more minutes of this conversation and both of us would explode unless I managed to convince him I have better things to do rather than being some hell businessman secretary. Like running around New York with Spiderman and trying not to kill people. 

"What do you say about some consensus? I will work there for about... let's say three weeks and after this time..."

"You will drop it if it will be such a disaster. Got it. But for now you have to change. Mr. Clark won't wait for long." I stopped myself from rolling eyes, because I felt Owen was for once right. The man I was supposed to work for didn't seem really relaxed, especially after last accident with his previous secretary. Poor thing, she was still young and pretty, but yet got murdered. 

"But no high heels or I swear to God I will peck your eye out with it." I was serious about that, but Owen just chucked up the sponge. Oh well, I guess we will find out sooner or later who was right.

 

"Fuck you, Harper." I mumbled to myself, while I took 101 look in the mirror. I never was kind of girly person, so this hella slinky skirt and ten centimetres heels weren't my thing. I wasn't even really sure if I looked good in it, but after I walked out the bathroom, I ascertained I was right.

"You look extremely elegant, Mrs. Zayas." Harper didn't seem to joke, but I still didn't believe him. After all, my mother was paying him for being nice for me. He could be saying compliments 24/7, but before he hadn't really done it, so I guessed he was really thinking that. I didn't really know why, but this made me feel a little better, even though I was pretty sure I would break my neck on these damn shoes. Thanks to heavens my pretty lawyer proposed me an arm, so we walked together through corridors of my future employer's company building. The walls were ivory with some elements of grey while floor was marble. I looked around and noticed few guards leaning against white columns. Whole place seemed to peaceful and reminded me of museums expect from fact that all people here were walking quickly in silence, without time to simply enjoy beauty of this place. I really wanted to ask Harper what he thinks about it, but then we stopped and I realised I'm standing in front of Mr. Clark. Hello Mr.I-Need-New-Female-Slave. 

"Mr. Harper told me a lot about you Miss Zayas, but I didn't imagine you are so stunning." He grabbed my hand and before I could react, he kissed it gently. DISGUISTING. Someone take him away from me before I punch him. I managed to stay calm on the outside, even though his action didn't really pleased me. I smiled politely to other men, but also not too polite, to let them know they don't need to follow their's boss move. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE. Mr. Clark smiled widely to both of us, before he greeted with Owen. I noticed my employer wasn't really old man I was expecting him to be. He was much older from me for sure and Owen, but younger than all businessmen tv news show. I really wanted to know how he managed to become worldwide investor without really having family support. I could only guess how determined this man was. And even though I didn't want to admit it, I started to like thought I will be able to work for someone like him. 

"Well, I guess I'm leaving Miss Zayas to your disposition." I was so lost in thoughts I didn't react at first, but meanful look from Owen reminded me where was I. Yeah, work. I smiled as politely as A.Zayas ever could, when Mr.Clark told one of his assistants to show me my office and started to walk away. Rest of his crew followed his steps, making notes in run, whenever man said something. Almost like Minions. 

"Call me if something happens." I nodded quickly when I looked for last on Owen's impassive face, before I followed my coworker to place I was supposed to spend rest of that October day.

 

"It wasn't that bad. Yeah, people were ok. Diffirent, but acceptable. Maybe expect from one of the guys, who was checking me out all the time while some metting Clark had with his client. It was so annoying, I swear to God I will break their necks next time." He snorted with amusement, like I was joking, but the truth was that one particular dumb coworker acted really immature, because only thing he cared about was my ass, which in fact looked pretty good in that damn skirt. Maybe I should wear it more often so I could get more free drinks at bar. 

"I told you it won't be that bad. At least you won't scroll around New York all the time."

"What's wrong with this?" I accidently put finger into pot with pasta, so I hissed in pain, what made Mr.-I-Am-The-Best crack up. Shut up, asshole. 

"You are cooking, am I right?" I really wanted to know how to fuck he always knew what I was doing moment we were talking. I was pretty sure he had some superpowers and I even asked him about it, but never got proper answer. I guessed if he was an Avenger...

Spider would know something about it.

"Sorry, I gotta go." I didn't let him finish, when I hang out. Without long thinking, I turned gas off, totally forgetting about eating dinner, when I run out of the flat. I finally knew how to make sure who Owen Harper and my mother are and I just had to do it.

 

It took me less than twenty minutes to appear in front of his block of flat. I wasn't sure at first if it was right apartment, but when I jumped into room by the window, I knew exactly who is owner of this place.

"Fuck, what are you doing here?!" I didn't notice at first he was standing there almost naked, but I quickly turned to window, almost regreting coming here. Not nice start, A. Next time just yell you're coming in before actually entering. 

"I need to ask you something." I explained, still facing window, while boy was putting trousers on. He seemed to be after some fight because suddently he groaned out in pain, alarming me.

"Why did you go on fight without me?" I turned around to see a long scratch on his chest and some bruises. I was looking on him for few seconds thinking how to hell this kid is still alive, being so uncareful and reckless, when I finally realised he's shirtless and I totally look like I was checking him out.

"I wasn't checking you out, to be clear." He sniggered like he wasn't even thinking about it. I just wanted him to be sure I never even thought about he this way. Never. Yuck. Sorry, but hell no.

"You just look like you had a lot of fun. Without me." I crossed arms on my chest, watching as he pulls shirt over head. Not cool, Spidey.

"Sorry for not taking you. Remind me to send you before text when we get married.- I rolled eyes with annoyance, when I heard this cheesy attack."

"Dream big, Petit Prince."

"You know French? Wow, I got so lucky to have a French girl around me. Do you like deep kisses?" He smirked to me and I swear to heavens was about to hit him in this annoying face, but then suddently door of room opened. Oh shit. 

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interupt!" The woman was on first look really tired, even though her voice sounded cheerfully. Her eyes were puffy, skin in unhealthy grey colour and hands were shaking a little bit. Poor thing. She glanced at us for few seconds, before smiling even more widely and coming closer. 

"I'm May, by the way." She offered her hand and I felt so bad for her that I shaked it, even though touching strangers was my least favourite thing. Woman seemed to be dealing with a lot stuff in her life, but still somehow managed to stay positive. That attitude reminded me of Charlotte and immediately I stopped smiling, what wasn't noticed, thanks to heavens. Not now. A., keep focused. No thinking. Just look at them. Focus. 

"Peter you didn't say you ha..."

"We're not dating." We said in the same time, probably with same expressions on faces. This idea, idea of us two dating, holding hands, kissing or even MAKING OUT made me feel sick. I would rather die than date anyone. Sorry, but no way it's happening. Never. 

"She's a friend, Aunty." I didn't really know if he said that just because it was easiest lie or he was really thinking about us this way. Second option seemed to be pretty crazy for me since we haven't known each other for more than month, but I didn't say anything. He sometimes acts like he's out of his mind, so who knows, maybe he really meant it. Damn, does he really think about me as a friend? May smiled to us, simply nodding her head in understanding. I wasn't sure if she believed us or not, but after few more questions to Peter about college, she left us alone.

"Sorry about that."

" She's kinda cool. On what is she sick?" I saw change on his face, when boy sighed heavily, taking a seat on couch on opposite part of room. For few seconds I just looked at his closed eyes and clenched mouth, before he took deep breath and looked on me with sadness in his eyes. 

"... I don't know. We... doctors can't decide where exactly is problem. They say it might be connected with pacemaker she has, but they have to do tests that insurence doesn't cover and..."

"You don't have money." I finished his thought, when Peter hung his head. He seemed to be really down because of this reason and I was scared he's gonna break down and I would have to comfort him, what is last thing I can do. If he's gonna cry, I swear to God I'm jumping out of window. I can't handle crying people. Not happening. 

"... I hope she will get better soon." I didn't know if it was enough, but Peter nodded his head, when he looked on me. Stop it right there, Spidey. I have no strenght to pretend I know how to comfort people. 

"So, what did you came from?" Even though I wasn't best in reading people's emotions, I could tell it wasn't best time to ask Peter about my damn lawyer after what I heard and saw. It's not urgent, can wait. After all, even if Owen is some super agent or hero, that doesn't change anything. I'm his boss, no matter what he thinks. So I came up with idea, when jumped on couch next to him. 

"I needed someone to watch Supernatural with." He didn't say anything as we watched episode after episode. I could tell I did right thing, even though way he commented some moments was pissing me off. Does he ever stop talking? 

But hey, that's what are friends for. 

Are we really friends? 

"Thank you, A." His smile was soft and eyes glowing, starring at me deeply, when he focused again on the screen of the laptop. 

Yes, we are.

Fuck, I have a friend.

"No problem, amigo."


	10. X- With me

Sometimes I felt like being Spiderman is my curse. Like God decided to punish me for no reason with responsibility I couldn't handle and mad circle of failures.

"... Peter, are you listening to me?" I nodded quickly, when I put apologetic smile on my lips. Fuck, I'm screwed. I didn't really mean to dream, but I was too tired to pay attention to all things Mr. Stark was saying these past two hours. That is long ass meeting, I bet he doesn't even remember what he was talking about all this time. I was only thinking about going to warm bed and getting some rest, but I could forget about it. Whole New York was panicking over last news and there was no way I could let next people die. Not again. Even if this costed my health or life. Mr. Stark sighed heavily, before he sat at opposite side of table, glancing at me closely. I hated when he did that, so I opened my mouth to say some joke to break silence, but then he interrupted my plans. 

"When did you last get full night sleep?" I didn't really know the answer on his question, so I lied about it. I told him it was few days before the attack in Central Park, which was most tough case I had to deal on my own. Some crazy kind of hydra creature tried to eat cab horses. I guess it hadn't heard about vegan diet. Every time it crossed my mind, I had to close eyes to forget these screams of pain and scared cryings. And that disgusting few pair of eyes and tantacles wrapped around my suit. Stop.Thinking.About.This. Just.Stop.

"Peter, you have to rest." Tony sighed again and I finally noticed dark circles under his eyes. Says the one who doesn't. He seemed to be lost in thoughts, so I was suprised when I noticed he's starring at me too. The deep look he gave me reminded me of... father. Wow, A. was right, I'm going insane. Tony Stark and father figure of mine? Nah, that's totally idiotic. He's just my cool boss with amazing facial hair. Nothing else.

"... Go home. Get some sleep." I opened my mouth to say something, but Mr. Stark didn't let me, when he stood up from his seat. He encircled table, before stopped next to my chair. I gave him nervous look, not really understanding what he wants for me. Tony gave me a small smile, before showed with hand door. God, I thought you're gonna punch me. I swear to God, I spend too much time with that crazy chick and I'm losing my mind.

"I will call you if New York will miss you badly. I doubt it since I'm back, but hey, not all ladies like olders." He was really trying to cheer me up, but that made me feel even more emotional. I rised up from chair and started to walk away to exit, when I suddently stopped by door. Peter, you're damn stupid, you shouldn't be doing this, he's just your boss and... 

"Thank you Mr. Stark." I must shocked him with this hug, because at first he just stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. I didn't really get it too why I did this, but I really wanted to show him my appreciation and... love. 

I started to truely love Mr. Stark as my protector. And kind of family member. Well, fuck. That definetly wasn't in plans. 

"... No problem, kid. Anytime." When he finally wrapped arms around me, I almost choked, because of how much mental and physical strenght was put in that hug. He noticed that, because he uncleanched his grip, laughing awkwardly. 

"I will be back tomorrow. Promise." He just nodded his head, when I met in door Black Widow, who was smirking, even though she was trying to hide it behind impassive face. I didn't really know if she saw me and Tony hugging, but if she did, I bet Tony would have a long conversation with her.

 

When I got home, it was late after nine pm. Thank to God, Aunt May had a night shift so she didn't really notice I was missing for almost whole two days. I yawned, when I walked into my room, almost sleep standing. I didn't really notice at first I wasn't alone, until I almost sat on someone's legs.

"Dumbass, you gonna break my bones." She yawned and I realised she must have been here for long, because she took a nap on my couch. Her hair was messy and eyes still puffy, when she gave me smirk like always. A. never smiled and if she did she probably was messing with you. Like right now. What is she doing here? 

"Where have you been all day? I was waiting for you." I took off my shoes and threw them in the corner of the room, when I took a seat on chair opposite eighteen years old brunette. She seemed to be way more relaxed and alive, but I guess it was because she wasn't damn Avenger.

"I was in Avenger's Tower. Some classic superhero stuff." She nodded her head, not going into great details. That's what I liked the most in her. When I didn't say something, she almost always didn't ask for it. She was respecting my privacy so I was hers, even though I really wanted to get know her better. 

"What about you? Didn't you have work today?" She shook her head, when layed down on my dream couch, which was slowly becoming to be hers. All these two months we had known each other she was quite often visiting me, what in fact I didn't mind. A. might not be the most normal person I've met, but she was definetly great friend. She kept all secrets, she was fun(sometimes when she wasn't trying to kill anyone) and thanks to her I could forget at least for some time about Aunt May sickness, New York problems, my love interest aka Molly Young and college stuff. What was more important I didn't feel really shy around her, by contrast with other girls, maybe because she was so much alike Black Widow, who I truely like, even though woman hated me. A. Zayas really was someone who I needed in my life and arrived in it just in time. 

"What are you thinking about, Petit Prince?" She liked calling me diffirent nicknames she came up idea with. I couldn't remember them all, but french phrases were most popular. I wasn't sure why she was using them, but probably to piss me even more since I spoke no French and didn't understand a single word she said. Or to sound extremely cute. What?! Am I smoking crack or what? A.Zayas is everything, but not cute. I must be halucinating.

"About you, Princess." She rolled her eyes, but I knew she didn't really get mad on me. Every next day she was starting to be a little more open and I could mess with her on some level without getting hit in nose, which was almost a miracle since A. LOVED punching people. 

"Think about your pretty blonde girl, Romeo." Only thing A. couldn't get at all was love. She didn't really say that loud, but I was pretty sure she took about romantic things and teenage heartbreaks as signs of weakness. Not so dumb, since it's close to truth, but still harsh. She always rolled her eyes whenever we saw on street some couple kissing passionately or being extremely soft toward each other. No matter what sex, race, religion, age. A. was really introverted person and I bet if she had ever been in relation. Not like I was big expert in that either. 

"Are you jealous, m'adam?" She laughed loudly like I said something totally hilarous, what wasn't really that way in my opinion. This thought never crossed my mind before but what if...

"No. Peter, you are really dumb sometimes." She was still smiling, when I rolled my eyes. Of course, she would call me these all "positivies" to make her feel better. Or just to piss me off. Probably little of both. 

"Why should I be jealous, hm?" She tilted her head like a puppy which doesn't really understand what his owner means. Her dark eyes glanced at me same way my neighbour's dog when I told him not to bark in the middle of the night. In both cases I could see incomprehension. I hate both of you. 

"I don't like you or her, so no needs to worry, pretty boy." I didn't know if she meant she doesn't like me in THAT way or she just really doesn't give a shit about me. I wasn't sure which option was true since A. wasn't really talkative or emotional type of person. Like every secret agent. I bet she's lying and she really is next Black Widow. There's no other explanation for everything. She could listen to me babbling all day, occasionally telling me to shut up, but never said a lot about her personal stuff. In fact, she told me almost nothing about herself. 

"So, you are taken?" I couldn't say what this expression meant, but as soon as it appeared on light-taned face it dissapeared and was replaced with a smirk. 

"Depends who's asking." She tried to cover her insecurity by pun and I could tell why. I was crossing the line she determined and she started to get anxious that I will find out too much about her.

"... Why don't you tell me the truth? We're friends, A.. Friends have to trust each other. I can't fully believe you if you don't want to share your story with me." I was sure she's gonna snap at me, but she didn't. In fact, she didn't say anything and it started to worry me, when I sat next to her. Peter, don't do it. Do not cross the line unless you want to fuck this up. Let her have these secrets. They wouldn't have an influence on your attitude toward her anyway. 

"... I don't like talking about it, ok? There is nothing to explain, really." Her voice started to be weaking, when she had eyes glued to her hands. It was the really first time I could tell A. was feeling really anxious and it started to make me feel the same way. I never was good in contact with people and especially girls. Normally I would try to hug her or something, but I knew how it could scare her. Only thing A. hated more than talking about herself, was touch. I bet it's post trauma thing. She was untouchable like an art in museum. Beautiful but away from you.

"... You probably noticed I'm not really good person and I definetly can't control my anger." I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I reminded a situation when A. kicked one guy's butt just because he was starring at her the way she didn't want him to. She must thought about it, because she snorted, finally giving me a look. Stop looking at me with such eyes, I didn't mean to make you anxious. 

"No many people like me. Like, almost nobody."

"I like you." I couldn't really think why I said that loud, but I couldn't turn back time. In fact, after these few weeks I got so used to her presence, I couldn't imagine fighting against criminals without her. She was some kind of partner in crime and even better- a great friend I needed. I wondered if she felt the same way, but I stopped myself from asking her that. I just looked on her mixed expression, when she rubbed her left earlobe, like she always does when she's thinking or unsure. Or both.

"... Well, then you must be pretty dumb, Parker." We both laughed, but I knew she said that only because didn't really know how to respond to my confession. I understood that this whole situation might be kinda awkward for her, but it hurt my heart a little that she didn't mention how she feels about me. It was little like I was trying to make her like me. What was completely ridiculous since she was that A.Zayas and I was... me. Peter Parker. No one likes guys like you, Parker. And definetly not girls like A.

"... Ok, so what are plans? Are we going to kick some asses?" I shook my head, when a slightly dissapointed look appeared in dark eyes. I'm sorry, honey, you have to wait for a little. A. loved fighting almost as much as sleeping, but I bet if she should be doing the first thing so often. After all, I was here the superhero, not she.

"I need to get some rest. To... Mr. Stark told me to go to sleep."

"You actually look kinda pale." She looked on me with puzzling before turned and throw into my face my pyjamas which I used to hide under pillow.

"Go and take a shower." I didn't discuss with it, when I lumbered to bathroom, thinking what to hell I should think about this cold brunette girl who loved keeping people on distance and stabbing them in the dark corners of Bronx streets,

 

"You gonna watch me when I sleep?" I asked when I layed in my sheets and she was still spinning on my chair. A. didn't seem to be about to leave and I started to understand why May was taking her as my girlfriend. In less than two months she has already almost moved here. I wondered if I wouldn't have to buy her own bed soon. Where would I put it tho? In the hall or maybe would she make me throw away my desk?

"Can't I?" Her irratating habbit to answer question on the question was always pissing me off, but that time I didn't say anything, because I was too tired. I just put head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Do what you want, I'm going to sleep. 

"You just don't want to go home, do you?" I didn't think she will even answer, but after long silence she finally opened her mouth.

"Who says I even have home." I didn't managed to open my eyes, because sleep was taking me away, but I managed to mumble into pillow:

"You can always stay here with me." Before I finally went on deserved rest.


	11. XI-Irresponsible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite short and cliche, but I promise things get much more exciting in upcoming ones!

I never thought that you can get used to somebody so much as I did to Peter Parker in just two months. 

Yeah, he was extremely stupid, clumsy and careless. He never thought about himself, putting into danger just to save some ladies. And puppies. He also never listened to me that violence sometimes is the only solution. He also believed that world peace is possible and Hogwart exists. Child. 

But apart from all of this, he was also something else. He was hella smart. Strong. Fast. Chatty. Well, that's not always good part of him, but well I guessed not everyone could be so perfect as I was. He was also loyal and supportive friend...

Friend. 

He might be my friend. 

Yeah, maybe. 

Wow, I never had had real friends before. 

"You're still here?" He was still sleepy when yawned before giving me a huge smile. Stop that before I punch you. This guy was definetly under some sunny spell of that blonde girl from his college. He is sometimes so shiny, positive, smiley and...

"Is everything ok? Do I have something on my face?" He seemed to be little bit stressed that I was quiet for such a long time. I smirked, before I came little bit closer to his bed. Not to close, but enough to notice small freckles on his nose and cheeks. Like star constellations. I wonder if he can see mine. 

"You can have beautiful dark blue mouse if you keep smiling like this." His laugh was so vibrant that usually I would get pissed of on it. That day however I didn't feel like being salty bitch. Actually I decided to at least once stop myself from saying all these nasty comments. After all, Peter Parker might be my friend one day. And you are supposed to treat your friends well. At least, that's what I heard. 

"You should smile more." His unusual comment made me lose my shit for a second. I just looked at him with disbelief in eyes, before I quickly got myself in pieces again. Ok, what was that supposed to mean?!

"You are really asking for that mouse." Peter just shrugged, but by look in his eyes I could tell he really meant that. He really meant to be nice to me. Wow. That was something new. I moved back to cut the tension which was created between two of us. That evening was definetly going to crazy point and I had to remind myself my life motto. 

No putting yourself into deep human relations. 

He's probably on some crack anyway. That wasn't that deep, A. He was just fooling around. No danger. 

"You're hungry?" We headed to kitchen, where to our suprise was May. 

Aunt May in my eyes was someone who I always wished to have by my side. Don't get me wrong, Charlotte was wonderful adopted mother, but she was little bit overprotective and too... gentle. She hated when I cursed or put my feet on the dining table. Or come back home late, drunk as fuck. Aunt May didn't mind that. She was way more talkative and open minded. And of course she was a great cook. At least at some point. And that point meant doing cook-chill food. 

"Oh I didn't think you are here." She smiled at me before giving asking look to Peter. I guessed it wasn't really common thing for boy to bring girls home and stay with them in one room. All day. I decided then make things clear for my and Peter's sake, because after all- we are not even friends. 

At least not yet. 

"We didn't have sex so don't worry." Peter choked while drinking tea, when I smiled politely to May. I knew that I could use better words, but it was stronger than me that desire to use strong words. They used to make me feel more powerful than I actually was.

"Oh I can believe in that, since you are both still kids." We nodded our heads at one and then sat by the table while May was feeding us with her fantastic waffles. However, even though I was hungry, after few bites I decided to leave. I probably was extremely rude, especially because May put a lot of efford in preparing supper, but I just had to. Something was calling me outside and I couldn't stop myself. I quickly took my leave before I jumped into New York's darkness. 

 

November wind was blowing strongly so I zipped my jacket, when I took a look around. Cool neighbourhood. I didn't really know that district and to my misfortune not all lanterns were working. I didn't know what exactly was calling me here, but I was getting little bit suspicious. It's too quiet. Everything seemed to be quite normal, creepy men looking at me and my shawl with kind of dissatisfaction, women looking for rich sponsors in the alleys and homeless elders eating remnants from trash bins. Casual New York. No need to freak out, A. I decided to go into next turning so I started to walk quickly. Unfortunately, due to strong wind I couldn't really hear steps behind me, so when I felt move close to me, I turned around immediately to see a man lying on the ground. 

He was wrapped in spider web.

I'm fucked up. 

"Are you insane?!" He was definetly mad, when he took step closer. Even though he was wearing mask I could guess his face expression. It meant troubles for me and long talk about how I shouldn't walk alone on streets at that time. Shit. 

"I could handle it on my own, you know." Without a word he passed me and that was sign for me to follow him. The guy in web was yelling something at us, but I didn't really care about that. He should be thanking heavens that it was SpiderBoy who caught him, not I. Peter was walking super quickly so I started to get unsure. He was furious, but on what or who I didn't know. Me? He really has a nerve to get pissed off on me? Wow, he's brave. 

"Hey, stop and tell me why were you following me." We were on our own in that dark corner of the street so he decided to take off his mask. His hair was messed and cheeks red, so I guessed that he must have been in rush. Dark eyes were glancing at me with unknown for me feeling for while, before he sighed. 

"Why did you go there?"

"For a walk." I tried to be sarcastic as always, but that day it made Peter angry more I thought it would. 

"Are you really looking for bruises, A.? Can't you for a one evening give me a break from babysitting you?"

"YOU BABYSITTING ME?!" I laughed histerically, before I took deep breath. I knew that inside none of us really meant to say that, but I was mad. Who did he think he was? My mother or Jesus to take care after me?! Why does he medle in not his business? Why does he keep saying me what to do?! Owen already does it. I really don't need babysitters, so they both can fuck off. 

"Let's make things straight. I CAN handle things on my own. I'm really good at it. I don't need your help. I..." I didn't finish because expression on his face changed dramatically. Before he was pissed off, but now... I never was good in reading normal human's emotions so I couldn't tell what exactly it meant. And that didn't make me feel good. What is going on, why is he so... lost? Did I say something stupid? 

"... You are right. I forgot who you are. You are after all that fucking irresponsible, stupid, agressive girl I should give to hands of police or Avengers long time before. You can definetly be on your own." His voice was sharp, sharper than ever. I couldn't understand what was going, so I turned on my heel and ran away without saying anything. Like coward. 

 

Rest of that night I spend thinking. What really happened. Why he was so mad on me. I did nothing wrong after all. I never gave him sign that I needed protection. The person who needed to have his butt saved was him, not me. I helped him so many times and now he is acting like a fucking drama queen. Idiot. 

I sighed when I put head on my pillow. I had to get some rest before going to Clark's office the next morning. Another great day of doing anything. To my suprise something smelly was laying there too. 

His shirt. How did it end here?

It took me few seconds to remind myself. Last week. We were watching some shitty movies while Peter was waiting for call from Mr Stark. Finally when he got it, he quickly changed into suit, completely forgetting rest of clothes. And now they were on my bed. 

Without even thinking, I raised shirt to my nose. I knew Peter's smell already too well, but most of the time both of us were in blood and sweaty. Shirt was fresh and smelled like Peter after shower. I took a deep breath, wanting to remember that smell. I knew that knowing other people's smells is great advance in fight, but a quiet voice in my head was saying that is only that. 

Good thing that after few sips of vodka it became silent completely.


	12. XII- Hello again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know A.'s social interations sck, but my girl is trying her best! Plus, don't worry, Stark will become Protective Dad in matter of chapters.

It's been two weeks and half since we last talked. I tried to convince myself that I was better on my own. She was shitty person and just messing around. And for I short I actually believed in that. I was busy with ending some projects on university before Christmas, trying to solve all these crazy criminal cases and upcoming date with Molly. Everything was going pretty well, before some incident on Times Square.

I don't understand what exactly happened but group of masked men attacked with knives few street artists in costumes of Avengers. Thank God, no one of them was dressed as Spiderman, because it would mean end for me. Witnesses claimed that without help of mine and Mr Stark it would end one big bloody slaughter and well I surely believe in that. 

"... Are you listening to me, Peter?" I nodded, but my speaker just sighed. Aunt May lately was very tired and I was trying to help her at house as much as I could, but it was hard since I was fully time Avenger and student. Maybe I really should drop college and focus on helping her. I owe her that for all these years she's been raising me. 

"I was asking what's wrong with A.. She's not picking up her phone or visiting anymore. Did you guys have fight?" No, not really, we just had extremely unpleasant exchange.

"No, we just splited our paths." That answer didn't really satisfy May, but I was too busy thinking about my duties as New York hero to wonder what's going with that crazy girl. She can definetly survive on her own. I don't have to worry about her.

"Be careful, please." I could hear begging in her voice when I pulled mask on. I knew that everytime I was leaving house as Spiderman, I was making her anxious if I will make it back. As much as I loved her and wanted to protect, I also knew that I couldn't give up my job as superhero. I had power to stop crime and it was my duty to do it. Even if it was painful for my closests. 

"Sure thing, Auntie. I can handle it on my own." 

But truth was- I couldn't.

 

 

Fighting villains was hard, but fighting normal people was harder, because I was trying my best not to hurt them. I actually had mercy for them, because I believed that they could change. And sometimes that caused extra problems for me. 

That day I was trying to stop vandalism to one of most important buildings in New York. Mariah's Tower was definetly spectacular so I couldn't really understand why group of young people wanted to destroy that one place. But after knocking one of them on the floor I already knew. 

They were on drugs. Some strong ones. They were all aggresive, loud and in large number. I was convinced that I could handle them. But after they attacked me all at once I lost my shit for second. I used web to stick to wall high enough so they couldn't reach me. Men started to yell even more loudly and to my disbelief they started to pull guns out of their jackets. You're in deep shit, man. Despite being fried, they were moving quite quickly so I managed to get rid of just two weapons before one of them shot just inches away from me. The sound of shot stunned me for second, but finally I managed to get myself in pieces. I shot web quickly in their direction, trying to get rid of as many of them as it was possible. Unfortunately, they weren't just a plain vandals. They knew how to shoot. When I was swinging on web and shooting it at them, one of them delivered at me and before I knew I felt something wet and warm on my flank. 

Shit. 

Due to pain I lost balance and jumped onto the ground. There was about seven of them left and I was in such a strong pain that I couldn't really move my hand to shoot web. I thought about running away, but then I saw my whole life before my eyes, when next bullet started to run into my direction. 

"Move, I will handle it." I blinked twice to make sure I'm not dreaming. I definetly wasn't, because furious move of blade and gun in hand could mean only one person. 

She was unstoppable, when she shot, cut and kicked them in balls, stomach or backs. They yelled in pain whenever her blade touched their thighs or arms. In few minutes whole armagedon was over. Last four, cut, bruisted and in pain were kneeling before her. I raised my hand to wrap them in web, but decisive move of her hand stopped me from doing that. The queen of dark world had come back and she was not here to show mercy. God, I definetly I need to ask Natasha if she doesn't have a sister. I swear to God, they are like two peas in a pod.

"You piece of shit." She was more than furious and I wasn't suprised when she slapped one of men so hard that he actually felt on his back and his head hit the floor with crash noise. Damn. This is one of these famous furious A.'s days. Rest three looked so scared and like no more on drugs, but it couldn't stop her from zero in them. 

"You gonna die slowly, don't worry." Her voice was again filled with anger, when she put finger on the trigger. 

"Don't do that."

"THEY GONNA PAY THE PRICE! NO ONE I SAID FUCKING NO ONE CAN SHOOT YOU UNLESS IT'S ME! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?! THESE IDIOTS HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SHOOT AT YOU BECAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THAT! I CAN ONLY HURT YOU LIKE THIS! GET IT?!" She was breathing heavily after such a verbosity so I used it as a chance and shoot web quickly to wrap men. Despite her order. She's gonna kill me for that. 

"Why did you do that?! Who gave you right to decide what to do?! Are you stupid and want another shot, now from me?!" I tried to struggle my shoulders, but it made me hoal in pain and fall on my knees. I knew the wound wasn't big, but why it hurt so much?

"Bitch, you are supposed to live. Hey, hey, open your eyes." I wanted to tell her it's quite hard if we think about fact that I'm feeling so dizzy and sleepy, but I couldn't even open my mouth. 

"Hey, hey, stay here. Stay here." I heard short cry of pain of unknown man, before I felt someone touching my neck and jaw.

"This mask is shit." I blinked my eyes before I groaned again in pain. 

"Hey, Peter, you will be alright. You will be alright." I was hearing her voice, but like from away. My head was heavier and heavier...

"Peter, look at me." I was pretty sure that's all my imagination, but her hands on my cheeks felt quite real, so I decided to belive it's happening. 

"Why are you here?" I managed to ask, before feeling that my head again is falling down.

"Because you needed me." I could only see her dark eyes behing shawl, but I could tell something I thought I will never be able to tell. 

A. Zayas was worried. 

Or at least pretended to be.

Wow, I'm really dying and A. is actually nice for me. Couldn't she chose another day so I would remember at least some of it?

"Well, I could do it on my own, Miss I'm Fantastic." I don't know why I was beeing so salty that moment, when I felt like half-dead and she was extremely nice to me. It was like all pain from last few weeks reminded me about itself. Like, feeling of missing her became now anger that she had left. 

"Shut the fuck up Peter, it's not time for jokes." She took her shawl down and started to bind it around my flank. She seemed to be really focused on it and quick, but even for that short moment I noticed differences in her apperiance.

"You have shorter hair." She raised eyes on me for second, before going back to what she was doing.

"Yeah, I cut it."

"You look really cute." I wanted to touch them to see if they are as soft as they seemed to be, but I reminded myself why A. was diffirent from other people. She hated touch. My hand stopped in halfway and she noticed that after finishing binding. Some strange emotion run on her face, before i put hand on the floor awkwardly. Thankfully, I won't remember anything after that night. Ugh, my head, why does it hurt so much? 

"... We have to move. Police will come soon and..." I didn't hear rest, because the pain made me strenghtless again and my head fell. 

"Hey, Petit Prince, don't fall asleep. Peter, key is to stay awake. Keep eyes open. Hey, look at me." Her hands were smooth when she was holding my face. I never thought she can be such a gentle person, but that day when she was looking at me with that kind of worried feeling, I was convinced that A. wasn't as shitty as she seemed to be. 

"The bullet you have is poisoned. That's why you feel so strange. But if you fall asleep, you might not wake up." I wanted to ask her how she knew that, but I had no energy, so I just nodded slightly. 

"I have to take you to your Mr Stark. He might know how to deal with it." Her eyes were bright and big and short dark hair was falling on cheeks while she was leaning across me. She seemed to be so pure and I could easily imagine her in other scenery than dirty floor of Mariah Tower with lots dead or unconcious bodies. 

"I don't promise I will be able to move you and through city it might be hard to get to Avengers Tower, so can you some how contact Stark?" I nodded and clicked button on my suit, before I felt Hypnos taking me into his loving arms...

 

"Peter, can you hear us?" I blinked few times, not really understanding who is speaking to me. I felt diffirent material on my skin, diffirent smell, pain in flank...

Pain.

Bullet.

Mariah Tower. 

"Hey, hey, easy!" I groaned in pain, when I tried to sit. I looked around and realised that this disinfected place is Avengers Tower. And person speaking to me was...

"Tony! I mean, Mr. Stark!" I felt so extremely happy that I didn't really think that I called my boss by his name. He was sitting on right side of my bed while group of doctors was moving by headboard.

"How are you feeling?" Better than ever since you're here with me. 

"I'm good, everything.." I twisted, because flank was still hurting as hell, but I really wanted to look around.

"... Everything is fine."

"Well, you are in Avengers Tower and you have best doctors take care after you. You would be extremely rude if you said you are not well. Especially thanks to quick help of some stranger."

"What stranger?" I frowned, when Mr Stark struggled his shoulders, standing up from my bed. Why is he going? Is something bad going on? Damn, I should be more careful next time. God, I know who the stranger is!

"I have no idea. Someone called me and said that you are half dead and have poisonous bullet inside you. Probably few more minutes and you would be dead." He struggled again.

"But I have no idea who it was. He already left before we came."

"Yeah, he probably was too shy to meet you." I laughed and Mr Stark accompanied me. 

"I have to go, because we are having a lot of mess. When you feel better, you will tell me what exactly happened." I nodded and Mr Stark walked away same with doctors. 

I knew I needed to rest because I was still dizzy, but I just couldn't wait. I walked as quiet as it was possible through hall and only in dressing gown I went to streets of New York to meet and thank that crazy girl with gun in her pocket, who I called my friend.


	13. XIII- Piece of cuteness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stark is coming in next chapter and some mess is starting to happen too, so watch out!

I was tired. Extremely tired. Blood was still on my hands when I was walking up the stairs to my flat. My old as imperial Russia neighbour looked at me with disgust so I quickly ran last few steps before coming to my safe place. 

Or at least I thought it was safe. 

"Who are ya? You have three seconds to answer or..." Stranger didn't seem to be scared of my threat, when he showed with his hand sofa. Of course, him. Of all people it had to be that idiot.

"Sit. We have to talk." 

"Do you think so? Because I'm pretty sure I don't have to do anything, especially what you tell me to." I took last sip of vodka from the empty bottle before I sat opposite him with grimace on my face. 

"How are you feeling, Miss?" How do you think I'm feeling after fight with some criminals and saving my friend from dying?

"I could be better, but if you bring me another bottle of Żubrówka, I might be even nice for you for a short time." His polite, but negligent smile implied that I shouldn't even dream about it. Well, good thing I always have one extra bottle in that hole in the floor under bed. 

"Your mother wants to meet with you soon." I couldn't hide my amusement, when I laughed sarcastically. Of course, that's the reason. My birth giver. 

"Yeah, good thing I'm immortal, because in other case we would probably meet in our next avatars." Owen was really trying to stay calm, but I knew he was on the very edge. Taking care after person like me could be really demanding especially the day like that.

"Are you hurt? Did something bad happen to you? Should I call doctor?" His questions were just rhetorical, when he looked me up and down. I knew I wasn't in my best, but after such a tiring fight I couldn't think about anything else than drinking vodka until I get completely drunk and forget everything that happened.

"I'm just tired and done with everything. I need... some space. So if you could..." He stood up and adjusted his black suit. First I didn't notice it, but he seemed to got a little bit older these few weeks we had spent pissing off each other. Or maybe it was just an expression. Who knew. 

"And about my mother..." He stopped in door, politely waiting for rest of message he was supposed to give to his employer. 

"Tell her to fuck off. I don't need her or her money." Owen said nothing, when door banged after his leaving. I signed with relief, finally being able to take out that damn bottle of vodka from the hole. I didn't know what exactly will that man tell my biological mother, but I didn't want to look as a complete alcoholic in her eyes. Even though I didn't care about her at all, but I knew that one day my relation with her can bring me some benefits, especially financial ones. 

It was short night filled with alcohol and some cheesy TV shows. I didn't want to move from couch to see how bruisted I was, but finally after going pee I decided to take the clothes off and change myself. 

I had just few minor cuts on arms, mostly thanks to fact that men were armed only in guns. I don't know if it was up to alcohol in my blood or something else, but I started to wonder how Spider Baby felt. I was still suprised how weak he was when I was holding him in my arms, waiting for Mr Stark's employee to come and pick him up. Peter always seemed for me like a person everyone takes him for- superhero. Maybe, some childish and irritating superhero, but still. He seemed to be unbreakable and perfect in hero way. But that day he was something else. He was just piece of bones and tired soul trapped inside it. He was fighting for his life, even though he didn't really feel anything. He was just... 

My friend.

God damn it, A.

You really started to like him. 

I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself that it all is just a kind of illusion. I couldn't believe that I actually had thoughts like that, so I took few sips of cold water. And again. And again. Then I put head into washbasin and let the water fall. I wanted to get clear mind again. I wanted to feel like typical, drunk A. Zayas. Not some crazy chick with some damn stupid thoughts and emotions.

Finally after aroung fifteen minutes I turned the water off and with completely wet hair went back to living room to finish that vodka, which started to irritate my stomach. I was probably super hungry, but I couldn't do anything about, because I felt asleep as soon as clock stricted five a.m.

In hour I was supposed to arrive to work. 

Well, good thing I had a rich mother, right?

 

It was few days after that Mariah Tower fight and I started to get my strenght back. I didn't know why, but lately some fights caused me more energy than usual and I had to spend more time recovering. I never admitted that but as much I loved fear and pain, I hated it as much too. Thankfully, I really started to get back to old habits, that means walking around during starless nights or fighting with random people. I wasn't looking for big dramas anymore. I knew that no matter how strong I seem for myself to be, I still needed partner. And my partner was not answering phone for that last few days. 

I wasn't really intrusive of course. I knew that he was probably still in Avengers Tower, healing after that damn bullet. I didn't know much about it yet, but one thing I was sure. 

It was designed to kill people like Peter.

It was some kind of weapon against Avengers. 

I tried to solve the mistery who or what was chasing so much after group of super-not-heros, but I didn't really find out anything. I wasn't even sure what was that bullet made of. I was hoping that after Peter comes back from his health break, he will answer at least that question.

IF he comes. 

I felt strange thrill on my shoulders, so I quickly took a glance behind me. Streets were busy as always, but I didn't notice anything suspicious. So it wasn't about that.

It was about Peter. 

Even though I was trying to convince myself that it's diffirent, truth was that I needed him. Without him, I wouldn't be able to finally be myself. Fearless killer. I needed him to live life I wanted. We might be friends or not, but we were definetly partners.

I turned on my hill, deciding that I will head back home. Afternoons weren't really best time for me, so most of these I used as a nap break. I didn't really feel like doing anything else that day, so with sign of relief I jumped on bed when I finally got home. 

Well deserved rest. 

 

"... You are way nicer when you sleep." Thankfully I realised who it was second before my hand was going to slap his face. I felt anger growing in me, when I moved to the wall, looking at him with not-well hiden furry.

"You are impossible piece of..."

"Cuteness. Yeah, I know." His smile was even brighter than usual and hair in even bigger mess. He was little bit red on face so I guessed he was in rush again. After his clothers, which were actually only a dressing gown and pyjamas, I was sure that he run here all way from Avengers Tower. 

"Stark doesn't have enough money for clothes for you?" He struggled, not stopping smiling. His eyes were sparking like he was about to do something extremely stupid. For my safety, I moved inches away from him. Just in case he remembers that I broke my own rule about touching. I didn't want to touch him again unless in urgent situations. Like dying on floor of rich businesswoman's tower, for example. That's only exception I can make. 

"He is probably looking for me right now. I was supposed to stay for some time longer..."

"So why you didn't stay?" I rolled my eyes with annoyance, not really believing how dumb that boy could be. 

"I wanted to see you. And if everything is fine." He wasn't looking at me, when he was saying that. His eyes were glued to that last bottle of vodka I had night before. 

"I am not alcoholic." I didn't know why exactly I said that or felt like I have to excuse myself. It is just your crime partner, not nanny. You can do whatever you want and he shouldn't mess with it. 

"I know. You are too strong to be addicted to shit like this." He glanced at me with unknown look in his eyes, before he looked at bottle again.

"But at least now I know why you might be so aggresive."

"I'M NOT AGGRESIVE!" Before I even ended I knew that it fact he was right. I was aggresive and rude. But it wasn't alcohol's fault.

" At least, I'm not aggresive because of alcohol." He nodded head, when I continued.

"It's just who I am. I'm impulsive and have anger issues. That's all. And my drinking has nothing to do with you so if you could f..." I stopped in the middle, reminding myself how last time it ended. I wasn't sure, but maybe our last fight was actually my fault. Maybe I should control my anger a little, like I used to do back when I was younger. Peter was looking at me with asking look in his eyes, before he sighed. 

"Yeah, I know. It's not my business. Sorry, Miss Indepedent for breaking your rules." I only hear sarcasm when he said rules, but I decided to let that sink. I didn't really want to fight with him, even though I loved getting on people's nerves. But Peter really came here in just a sleeping gown, still half dead and even though I was heartless, I couldn't make myself to be such a bitch toward him. 

"Better tell me how are you feeling." He first didn't feel like talking, but finally he started to explain what he remembered from last few days and how his threatment looked like. His eyes shined when he was explaining how he woke up to see Stark by his side. By the way he speaked, gestured and face expressions I could tell how happy he was that his boss actually cared about him. From May, I knew Peter lost parents long time ago. I guessed that Stark must have been kind of his men role model and father in once. That's why he was so excited about anything what was connected to being Avenger. 

And that's why he put himself in danger so many times.

Not only to impress ladies.

He wanted to make Stark proud of him. 

"You know he is proud of you." I didn't know when exactly these words came out from my mouth. Peter got silent and for few long seconds we just stared at each other. 

"... You mean Mr Stark?"- At first I really wanted to ignore the question and ask him about details about bullet, but I couldn't really do it. There was something in Peter's voice that pushed me to finally nodd my head. Boy smiled slightly, like this thought never crossed his mind before. I felt little bit sorry for him that he had to put himself in danger to get attention he deserved, but then I reminded why I was such a trouble kid. 

I always wanted attention too.

Attention whores.

"Come, let's eat something and get you changed. I can't believe you walked like this through New York." I rolled my eyes, pretending I'm shocked by his actions. But both of us knew that I didn't really mind that. I just had to be nasty all the time, that's all.


End file.
